


Two Idiots in Love

by bluecoins



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Smut, boyfriends being stupid, chanyeol is basically so stupid over bbh, i'm a sucker for fluff someone just kill me hnghhh, like wtf am i even, this is pure guilty pleasure stuff man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecoins/pseuds/bluecoins
Summary: They said that sometimes, it takes you being with someone for you to actually grow the hell up. But as Chanyeol goes through his days having Baekhyun as a boyfriend, he learns that aside from acting like a twelve year old with their first love, he’s just another sucker who keeps on falling so smittenly in love with the smaller man over and over again like an idiot.





	1. What Lovers Do

Title: Two Idiots in Love

Pairing: BaekYeol

Rating: nc-17

Length: 5,732 Words (1/6)

Genres: Romance, college AU, slice of life, fluff (WTH kill me someone stop me please), established relationship

Warnings: Err, language, and the occasional smut hmm.

Summary: They said that sometimes, it takes you being with someone for you to actually grow the hell up. But as Chanyeol goes through his days having Baekhyun as a boyfriend, he learns that aside from acting like a twelve year old with their first love, he’s just another sucker who keeps on falling so smittenly in love with the smaller man over and over again like an idiot.

 

===

 

Ooooh, oooh

Been wishin' for you

Ooh, ooh

Tryna' do what lovers do (ooh)

Ooooh, oooh

Been wishin' for you

Ooh, ooh

Tryna' do what lovers do (ooh)

 

**[[What Lovers Do](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3NmGGGlHpxQ)]**

===

 

 

 

 **[** **愛を感じて** **]**

 

===

 

“Ah, seriously I don’t feel like going to the 9am Ethics’ lecture tomorrow.”

 

Chan Yeol honestly can’t tell how much he’s heard that sentence since the beginning of the semester. He reckons that it can last him a lifetime, probably, because shit.

 

As an accounting major student, most students can relate to the dread that comes with the thought of having to attend a three-hour lecture especially at an ungodly hour in the morning. The subject itself is not that hard because honestly, every 22 year old 4th year students can whip up ethical shits that everyone knows no one actually stick to.

 

Professional Ethics.

 

But Kim Jong Dae is an honest man and on top of that, he’s very vocal with things he likes and dislikes. So it’s rather nice to hear someone actually voicing out the thought Chan Yeol has swimming at the core of his mind so loudly like this. Professional Ethics is crap. Mostly because there’s nothing ethical about Chan Yeol’s life principal anyway, but accountants adhere to a certain code of ethics (Professional Code of Ethics: AMEN) and they are required to learn it by heart, supposedly. It was mentioned from time to time in various subjects they took, but no one really gives a hook of its details until final exam actually rolls around.  

 

“Jong Dae-yah, it’s only 4pm and the lecture is tomorrow. Why are you bringing this up now? You’ll ruin everyone’s mood, you know?” Baek Hyun sighs from next to him, crushing to Chan Yeol’s side because to be honest, three grown men can barely fit the wooden bench at the courtyard of their faculty. Especially if one of them has long limbs like Chan Yeol who likes sitting with his feet stretched out like some gay porn offering. He didn’t come up with that, but Kyung Soo threw that at him enough times that **‘He is the offering to the-gay-porn-God’** sort of becoming his official introduction at any event or party.  

 

Girls will be intrigued and actual gay men would eye him up and down, and Chan Yeol loves the attention either way, so he allows it most of the time.

 

There are few other benches and chairs, and the few trees planted there make a good shade against the sun and it reminds him of a park rather than just a courtyard. The place becomes a relaxing spot for students to hang out at in between classes and it sort of became their meeting point after classes before they decided to do anything for the day.

 

“Let’s be real, Baek Hyun, no one wants to be there tomorrow.” Chan Yeol says, slouching down as he shoves his hands into the pocket of his bomber jacket. It’s spring now, and the blossoms blooming above them smells kind of nice he supposes.

 

Sunlight streams between the branches, but Chan Yeol couldn’t help feeling relaxed at the contrast of temperature from the freezing lecture hall.

 

Kyung Soo joins them after a while with Se Hun with canned drink in their hand. Baek Hyun of course leaps out of the bench to snatch the drink from an unsuspecting Kyung Soo, and although the arm lock around his neck turns his face a little blue, no one bothered lending him a hand because, sure, it _was_ an asshole move to steal someone’s drink, but they mostly didn’t intervene because none of them wants to get into trouble with Do Kyung Soo.

 

Arm lock?

 

Fuck it. They will get murdered in their sleep comes night time for fucking sure and no one wants to die.

 

“So what do we do for dinner?” Chan Yeol asks between a yawn, stretching his arms up and twisting his body in a way that he knows will make Kyung Soo cringe because he’s an anal super cunt, so obviously he hates thing that cracks. It’s illogical in every sense, because bones stand as a foundation to a human body’s structure, and they pop and crack. Well, not that that is actually accurate, because Chan Yeol is pretty sure that the popping sound produced has something to do with air and bubbles between joints –but he’s not a science student. The only shit he needs to concern himself on human’s anatomy is all the good stuff to have an explosive sex.

 

Baek Hyun is standing across of him now, his position from next to the taller man had somehow surrendered to Kyung Soo who’s taking a sip of his drink in a calm and wary manner, eyeing the other short male intently as if he’s stuck in between showing off his canned beverage or being just cautious in general as if he’s pretty sure that Baek Hyun will shoot down like a hawk for his prized possession.

 

Said man meanwhile is still rubbing his throat with his fingers, occasionally massaging a spot here and there and Chan Yeol allows his eyes to scan over his fair skin. His fingers are thin. Among the milky white of his skin, the black dot of a mole on his left thumb stands out like a sore spot. There are lines of vein protruded his skin at the back of his palm in a bumpy causeway, but there’s little of it and they’re not too prominent from his lack of working out.

 

He likes running sometimes, but running, to him, is just running an hour four to five times a month in a futsal outing with Se Hun, Jong Dae and some other guys from another course.

 

Chan Yeol looks down to his hand now that he has settled down from his stretching. Unlike Baek Hyun’s frail looking fingers, Chan Yeol’s just look _raw_. The pad of his fingers are rough from the excessive strumming of guitar and all the vein marking his skin just seem messy and hard because Chan Yeol is a hardcore fan of bowling. His skin has always been a shade darker than Baek Hyun’s, and he wonders why he is even cracking his head up with all these details anyway? 

 

“Let’s have Jong Dae decide. He’s the one with the good food palate from his daily café hopping with sweet baby _Seul Gi_.” Se Hun says with an empty face from next to Baek Hyun, one arm casually hangs atop one side of the other man’s shoulder.

 

“Most of the places we’ve been are quite pricey, yo. You sure all you poor suckers can afford it?” The man grins at Kyung Soo’s side, and the prompt middle finger Baek Hyun shoves to his face only pulls a huge laugh from the sitting man.

 

“Makes sense since you never have to pay, though.” Chan Yeol snickers and Jong Dae’s affronted cries are something that they’re so used to.

 

“Fuck off you perm-head mofo! You think it’s easy for me, Frodo? She fights tooth and nail about handling all the bills, imagine what it did to my pride and balls, man!” Chan Yeol has no idea what the state of his hair and the name calling has to do with anything so his grin only grows wider.

 

Kang Seul Gi is a daughter of some big shot chaebol. She and Jong Dae have been dating for almost two years and Jong Dae disclosed to them on New Year’s Eve that Christmas dinner at her place was just a pretext for intense interview session by her father who has a bad flu of a daughter complex. Although Jong Dae himself is quite well fared off with his dad being a bank director, he said that dates and outings with Seul Gi are all about arguing over the bills.

 

Chan Yeol didn’t need to ask for further clarification, because while Jong Dae says that they can be very competitive when it comes to paying, he sure as fuck looks so fucking smitten every time he talks about her.

 

“I wanna eat something spicy, though.” Chan Yeol interrupts. “Soupy, but spicy.” He sighs. Talking about it makes him drool under his tongue.

 

“You’re basically talking about Shin Ramyun Chan Yeol-ah.” Baek Hyun groans, because while the man eats spicy food occasionally, he’s not really that big of a fan.

 

“We’re having Shin Ramyun at my place.” Kyung Soo decides and the discussion came to an end just like that. As usual, always the decision maker. Fucking dictator.

 

===

 

The drive to Kyung Soo’s place is NOT comfortable at all. Truth to be told, they are all long limbed guys who like sitting with feet wide spread opened like a whore in the middle of an assignment, and they’re lucky that Se Hun called shotgun and it ended up with Baek Hyun and Jong Dae squishing Chan Yeol up in the middle at the backseat of Kyung Soo’s Elentra GT.

 

See, while normally the car is fucking comfortable, it’s NOT now. Kyung Soo’s boot is filled with boxes of his brother’s stuffs that he’s been dutifully deliver after the man got hitched. They used to live in the three bedded apartment Kyung Soo is living in now, but the elder man moved in with his wife after the wedding six months ago, so the little brother was supposed to be delivering his stuffs every other day.

 

But it has been SIX frickin months.

 

And the load in the boot still did not budge because apparently –

 

 _“I’m not carrying them.”_ Was what Kyung Soo said. Chan Yeol had offered to carry them to his brother’s house because shit was getting more ridiculous, but his friend was firm back then until now _. “I’m not opening the boot, and no one is going to carry those stuffs because that is_ **his** _responsibility._ ”

 

Well, does the details of what is Kyung Soo’s car boot matter? At this point, _yes_ , it fucking does. Because it’s filled to the brim with hangers and shit, all five men have no other choice, but to squish their backpack with them inside on top of the few plastic bags full of packet hot hell-bending spicy Shin Ramyun and bottles of sodas and beers on Chan Yeol’s lap.

 

Chan Yeol usually doesn’t mind skin contact and having people pressing up all against him, but between the tight space and the bomber jacket he had on, he thinks that his discomfort and grumpiness are sort of justifiable by now.

 

“Say, Baek Hyun-ah,” Se Hun calls from the front over the soft overplayed pop song from the radio. Everyone perks up at his voice, “Do that thing you always do.” The man ends with a nod and a straight face.

 

It’s funny how Baek Hyun scrunches his face up in disgust first before the long distressed groan he cries out. Chan Yeol laughs as he settles against the car seat, slapping at his thighs a little and he looks up and catches Kyung Soo’s slight smirk from the rear mirror. For a straight faced murderous fucker, Kyung Soo sure does have a rotten sense of humour.

 

“I’m not gonna do it now, it’s so tight back here, you have no idea.” He growls and Se Hun perks up, twisting his body towards him with a drunken smirk.

 

“Can you hear yourself? See what you did there? You speak sexual gay things so naturally, you’re GOOD at this.” The man finally grins and the mirth oozes from him is unnerving and makes a man wants to kill a puppy.

 

Baek Hyun glowers from next to him, eyebrows scrunching and Chan Yeol couldn’t help from watching him all the while, head tilting and smile never leaving his lips. The shorter man catches his gaze before a sleazy grin suddenly spreads across his face.

 

 _There we go_ , he thinks.

 

“Excuse me Miss Secretary Park,” He says, “Pressing all close to me like this –do you actually want me to take an advantage of you?” He flickers his eyelashes teasingly, mouth shaping into a kissy shape as he leans close until he’s basically bending his body in front of the tall man. Chan Yeol decides to play along because he loves how the whole scene will make Jong Dae squirms in discomfort solely because he can’t join in to complete the ménage-a-trois.

 

“With the hot package I have here in my arms, President Byun, I think you withholding from making a mess of me is already so _sensational_.”

 

Se Hun is a shit, “ _S-sensational?”_ cackling from the front and Jong Dae is already groaning from next to him. He thinks that having three older sisters fuck one’s head in some weird sense, and Oh Se Hun is one motherfucker with weird sense of humour, enjoying dirty gay jokes and gags despite being straight as an arrow. He discloses once that it all started when he found one of his sisters’ stacks of gay comic collection in her room back when he was in middle school. He got wacked to his head so hard, he told them he had cry so hard, he had a headache the whole day.  

 

“Dude, you’re not even making any sense, what the fuck!” Jong Dae cries out, looking grossed out especially when Chan Yeol is already making his move, climbing on top of Baek Hyun’s lap. “Oh so now you’re straddling him?” He’s pretty sure that Kyung Soo has snorted in between his climb somewhere in between Se Hun’s weird drowning hyena’s laugh. “Don’t climb on people’s lap, Chan Yeol, that’s just uncouth!”

 

“With this much of audience, I have to say, my libido is on _fire_.” Chan Yeol grins out instead and Baek Hyun’s face is on fire from his laughter.

 

“Fuck! I give up, you win, shit!” Cries the man beneath him, and, well, Chan Yeol likes the shit he straddles on, so he drops a sloppy kiss onto Baek Hyun’s cheek as a response.

 

“That’s right, bitch.” He says, “Because I’m just _that_ sensationally **hot**.”

 

===

 

Secrets.

 

Chan Yeol’s not one for secrets because he’s quite honest with what he does and feels, so he never bothers hiding anything at all. He’s not _that_ nice per say, he’s no saint, but he thinks that he’s well-mannered enough to tolerate people and shit. He loves socialising. Sure, he may not be as flirty and charming as Baek Hyun is, and he may not be a ball of energy like Jong Dae, but he likes to be in a large group of people. Just like now, dancing and jumping to the house beat at the club with a can of beer in his grip.

 

22.

 

They all are 22 that year and will be graduating soon. They should focus on their syllabus and classes, but they’re young, having fun and being carefree about it sort of becoming a major priority to them all and it’s not strange for them to go clubbing on a Thursday night like this despite having a 9am class the next day.

 

It’s always a rotation of one sacrificial lamb to be sent to the morning session lecture to sign the attendance slip anyway, and it’s Kyung Soo’s turn so everyone kinda have had their worries turn off, bearing pure negligence towards their academic issue. See, they do this all the time. Choosing one day specifically in a week to club and get drunk and skip the next day’s morning class. Because usually when it comes to mass lecture with plentiful number of students, the lecturers would just pass out the attendance slip and literally **anyone** can sign it on anybody’s behalf. And seeing how the four of them enjoy the nightlife more than Kyung Soo does, they somehow had miraculously persuaded the man to sign on their behalf, but the catch is, their friend will do it _only_ once per week.

 

 _“Choose wisely.”_ He told them before and hell, they make sure they strategise their battle plan to the moon and back every beginning of the week.

 

But yeah.

 

 **Secrets**.

 

Chan Yeol has close to no secrets, because he’s never been a liar and a hypocrite so his whole life has been an opened book. Transparent. In some weird sense, ironically, he thinks that he might make a good accountant. Maybe. He’s not the most ethical person, that’s for sure, but at least he’s honest about not being one.

 

He is honest with his words, but his parents groomed him well enough as not to be so affronted and rude about it. There’s a thin line between being honest and just plain rude, and Chan Yeol is not looking into hurting people with harsh words if he disagrees with them, he would just avoid the people if he hates them enough. Occasionally, he might tell them off and tells them what a show off bunch of rude cracker they are, but the number of people that actually encounters his wrath is so few, he can basically count them with one hand. People often told him that he has a friendly attitude, a little carefree and has an outgoing nature and it’s something that he doesn’t disagree with. Chan Yeol hates unhappy things, so he likes to see the bright side of things rather than wallowing in contempt and make shit harder than it actually is. 

 

So with that being said, Chan Yeol is proud to think that he’s not a person with that much of secrets. He’s a normal man to begin with. A normal man with a normal libido and interest as expected by society, so at least there’s that.

 

“Just look at that sight!” Jong Dae laughs from next to him, arm full of weird neon coloured LED bracelets he always had on at most parties and Chan Yeol turns to him to see that his shorter friend is eyeing Baek Hyun at the bar. “Think Baek Hyun’ll score a lady tonight?”

 

Chan Yeol turns to look at the mentioned name and smiles a little when he sees the man laughing with another girl. He knows the girl –Ye Rim. She’s one of Jong Dae’s girlfriend’s close friends. She joined them earlier that night in a group of four, all insta-famous hot babes from the Management course. He remembers how elated Jong Dae was when she finally agrees to go out with him after his umpteenth attempt two years ago, and he also remembers disgustingly how the two always make out sloppily every time any of them had a house party that the gang basically have to set some ground rules because they are steadily becoming an eyesore.

 

Chan Yeol nods to the beat, not jumping anymore but only swaying his upper body softly left and right while Jong Dae stands still from next to him, girlfriend leaving him for the bar.

 

“You think he’s interested?” He asks casually, lips stretching into a smirk when Ye Rim smacks Baek Hyun’s arm teasingly in a fit of cute giggle. Because damn it, she IS cute, rocking a high-waist black hotpants with some loose silvery sequin blouse. He thinks that Baek Hyun is lucky they went out from Chan Yeol’s place because had they not, the tall man won’t be able to force the white with black sleeves varsity jacket atop the man’s shite pull-up hoody. It’s sad to think that the man has the most unfortunate sense of style, it’s almost sinful for him to be even breathing because really though, who the fuck would want to wear a fucking hoody to a club to pick up chicks. What the fuck. So damn right Baek Hyun should have a grin on, standing so close to THAT hot Ye Rim, probably to ease their conversation from the loudness of the club sure, but. Hot. Babe.

 

Jong Dae doesn’t respond to his question because Seul Gi is already back from the bar and the two are currently exchanging deep kisses with limbs all over each other that Chan Yeol just has to look away because. Disgusting. To see an ugly hick like Jong Dae making out with a hot chick gives him heartache.

 

He allows his eyes to roam over Baek Hyun instead.

 

===

 

There’s just something about receiving a blowjob in a toilet at a booming club that send trails of shocking excitement down his spine. On another note, it’s not the first time for him to receive impromptu blowjobs or have a random quickie in public. But in between the booming bass thumping the tiled floor beneath his sole, the vibrating cubicle wall, the sound of doors pushed open and slammed close, the disgusting retching sound of people throwing their soul out from the many cubicles next to his –Chan Yeol finds it all _endearing_.

 

The smell of piss is not that prominent, but it doesn’t smell divine either with the artificial citrus fragrance of the floor from being cleaned before and the automatic air freshener.

 

He bites his lips as soft fluffy lips slides down from the head of his cock to his mid shaft. The wet feeling of another mouth around his dick feels divine, and the thin warm fingers playing with his balls are making him clenching his stomach in.

 

He’s huffing hot heavy breath. Fingers clutching the coarse hair a little too tightly as the lips slip further, almost taking him to the hilt, and the feeling of the head of his cock pushing against the soft part of another’s throat makes him moan a little, especially when the mouth is basically sucking at his rod for his fucking _soul_.

 

The head bobs up and down, tongue lapping wetly and wildly all over his length, and Chan Yeol pushes his head against the wall a little harder, craning his neck up as he scrunches his eyes shut, licking his already dry lips with a shaky hum. The slurping sound the other mouth is making almost makes him feel a little paranoid, but then he looks down, and to see Baek Hyun’s wet eyes watching for every of his every expression intensifies the pleasure he is drowning in now.

 

His skinny jeans are pooled around his ankle along with his boxer brief, and Baek Hyun soon wraps his fingers around Chan Yeol’s thighs in an iron grip before closing his eyes. And this time, Chan Yeol is pretty sure that the startled moan he cries out after that is audible enough for anyone next to their cubicle to hear when Baek Hyun bobs his head faster along his shaft. His moan breaks into a staccato beat every time Chan Yeol’s head stabs against the wet silky wall of his throat and the vibration of his moans turns the tall man’s fingers cold. Because it all feels so fucking **good**!

 

He can feel his balls tightening up, pleasure wrecking him up in a mess, and Byun Baek Hyun is not even naked. For fuck’s sake, he’s wearing Chan Yeol’s varsity jacket atop of his grey hoody that he knows the short man always use to bed.

 

Baek Hyun pulls his lips away from his meat with a loud pop, and Chan Yeol looks down to see red face and puffy wet lips. His bang is matted to his forehead from his sweat, and the tall man couldn’t help from huffing out at the trail of tears running down his cheek, surely resulted from his deep-throating action earlier.

 

“Feels good?” Baek Hyun’s voice sounds hoarse, lithe fingers moving up and down his dick before he palms the mushroom head in a rubbing circular motion that he knows would make the tall man’s knees weak.

 

“Fuck, I’m so fucking near.” He moans, voice deep and a little loud and the shorter man nods, going down again, but this time, he only mouths at Chan Yeol’s sensitive head. His tongue swirls crazily across the flat surface, running around the slits and Chan Yeol’s grip is glue-hard on the man’s head. Fingers not pulling the hair, but he thinks that his palms are squeezing Baek Hyun’s head a little too hard. Baek Hyun’s fingers are fast going up and down his length, and Chan Yeol can feel himself _literally_ shaking from his impending orgasm.

 

“B-Baek Hyun-ah,” He sobs, “Shit, Baek Hyun-ah!”

 

When he comes, Baek Hyun makes a show by swallowing some of his cum before allowing the remaining to flow down his lips and chin in a dirty show of some move from a porn flick. His red puffy lips glistened with the thick substance, and his chin looks wet as he stretches his head up, eyes heavily lidded as he stares up at the tall man.

 

Chan Yeol is panting hard, he can barely stand, but his fingers are gentle when he wipes at the man’s chin.

 

“Come up here, Baek Hyun, I’ll make you feel good too.” He huffs out with a small lazy smile.

 

“Keep it,” Baek Hyun says when the tall man pulls up his pants and Chan Yeol looks at the shorter man with a confused tilt of head as the man wipes his face messily with his sleeve. No tact and so ungallant about it. **_Wham, bam, thank you, mam_**. He blinks when Baek Hyun leans into him and kisses his jaw before whispering to him – “I want you to take me back to my place and eat my ass out until I come.” He breathes out and Chan Yeol can only moan at the delicious image, hands grappling at the other’s small waist in a hard grip because he thinks his heart is about to fucking fly out of his ribcage at Baek Hyun’s husky voice. And then of course, being a dick that he is, the man has to moan out wantonly – “And even then, I don’t want you to stop, shit, because while I’m still shaking from your relentless tongue, I want you to finger me with all your three thick fingers before fucking me hard until it hurts. Fuck me hard, Chan Yeol, fuck me like you really mean it.”

 

Fuck! 

 

Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK.

 

Secrets.

 

Yes, secrets.

 

Everyone has a fucking secret.

 

Black or white or red, _shit_ , everyone has them. Because that’s the fundamental to which how human function. There are many types of secret, sure, but Chan Yeol theorises with himself once that when it comes down to it, he likes to think that there are three types that should be associated with people. The one that affects no one. The one that affects others, but brings forth no harm. And there’s that one that affect people and can hurt them too.

 

So Chan Yeol has a secret.

 

It’s not that big of a fucking deal, he thinks, everyone has them, he has them, Trump has them, and this secret that he has? It’s rather point blank, in which he thinks is applicable to all three types. The context is simple, but the people being subjected to it might have different response.

 

Because his secret?

 

Simple shit.

 

He’s been dating Byun Baek Hyun for the last four years.

 

===

 

Baek Hyun’s body is bent almost in half now. If Chan Yeol uses his head for once, he might feel guilty for pushing the man to this length, but as it is, he thinks that it’s safe to say that his dick is doing all the shit for him.

 

They are on the edge of the bed with Baek Hyun laid on his back. Chan Yeol is standing with one foot on the floor and his other foot is bent on the mattress. Both of them are naked except for the socks they had on. He has one palm pushing against the back of Baek Hyun’s thigh, while his other hand is on the sheet, carrying his weight as he fucks hard into the very wet and slick asshole. Baek Hyun’s ass feels soft and bouncy against his hips every time he plunges in hard, and the man’s hanging feet are slowly tilting sideways at the force of Chan Yeol jackhammering him like the fucking world is about to burn into crisp.

 

The bedroom door is jar carelessly opened, but it means shit anyway because there’s only the two of them in the small sized one bedroom apartment. The table lamp outside next to the couch is on, but it’s still too dim, a huge contrast to the ceiling lights of Baek Hyun’s room, glowing in an orange hue that shades the man beautifully. The bed is pushed against the wall, and next to the bed stands the windows with few pots of cactus Chan Yeol bought for his boyfriend two months ago placed by the windowsill. 

 

The mattress and even the whole bedframe bounce up and down very fucking noisily at each of Chan Yeol’s thrust, spring crying in despair from the weight, wooden frame thumping against the floor and Baek Hyun’s body bouncing up and down from the tall man’s sheer strength. The headboard clanks against the wall like a drum and Chan Yeol wonders if they can break the concrete wall at the pace they’re going at. Either that, the bed, or the neighbour’s patience for going at it this hard so daringly at 2 in the morning.

 

Baek Hyun has an arm crossed over his forehead, eyes rolling at one point or another and the sound they are making is obscene on all sorts of level. The short man’s ass is clenching around his dick in a nice slick wet clasp as he bounces in and out, and just because Chan Yeol is a greedy little shit, he presses more weight into his grip around Baek Hyun’s thigh as he climbs fully into the bed, pulling up his other foot onto the mattress to join his other one.

 

“FUCK!”

 

Baek Hyun shouts in response, knees almost touching his chest as a result and Chan Yeol is now gripping hard at the back of both of the man’s thighs to hold balance. Fuck, he can feel his dick going in so deep now at the change of position. Baek Hyun is basically sobbing, moaning and whining with voice so high pitch, because shit, Chan Yeol is basically destroying his ass. The mattress squeaks, and he thinks its bounciness helps him to maintain a constant momentum as he wreaks havoc over the smaller man hard. Considering how sensitive his ass has become over the course of four years they’ve been dating, Baek Hyun just look plain savaged at this point –delirious and strung out.

 

Baek Hyun can come on his fingers playing with his ass, now let alone, his dick. His hole has been so delicate these days, plenty of time he can come with Chan Yeol’s fingers probing in without even playing with his dick. To the point that his dick has become a little desensitise, whenever he fucks Chan Yeol, it took him a painstakingly long time to come. While it might sound like heaven to most people to have _long_ fucking session, _especially_ with Baek Hyun’s magical hips motion, sometimes, it can be a **nightmare**.

 

He’s no expert in human anatomy, but he thinks years of years obsessing in eating Baek Hyun out has condition all the nerve in his ass to be more sensitive to touches, and somewhere in him, he wonders if he has ruin the man for good.  

 

It’s almost hard to open his eyes with the sweat falling down his eyebrows. Baek Hyun’s neck is squished uncomfortably beneath their weight and his lower body now is hanging up in the air with Chan Yeol practically standing on his knees. The man beneath him has both arms grabbing at the back of his own waist to support his strangling position, and Chan Yeol can see his chest shakes at every each of his sob. Tears roll down precariously down his pink cheeks. His red hair is a mess, bang messy and Chan Yeol groans harshly at the wrecked sight of his lover. Shit. He can feel his dick growing impossibly harder at the view.

 

He fucks Baek Hyun in that position for a while longer, but decides to pull one foot back onto the floor in his previous position, elevating some of his weight away and his lover’s body slides down into a more comfortable position. Baek Hyun looks a little relieved when he does that, but standing up like this means that he owns the momentum and the bounciness of the mattress won’t interrupt his movement.

 

“OH GOD!” Baek Hyun screams when Chan Yeol’s pace turns wild. He has both palms pressing into his eyes and he stretches his throat out as he arches his body, sobbing and crying. The sound of the headboard banging against the wall is deafening now, the spring of the mattress sounds as if it’s on the verge of breaking. The slapping sound of Baek Hyun’s ass against his thighs, the sound of his dick debouching Baek Hyun’s so very wet hole. Chan Yeol feels his skin breaking into goosebumps and he fucks the smaller man faster and faster and faster because shit, Baek Hyun feels so good around his cock. Looks so good debouched and wrecked dirtily under him as he shouts – “ _Nnh_ –Yes, yes, OH YES! Just like that, Chan Yeol, please, fuck me _so_ good!”

 

He’s pretty sure with the way he’s gripping around Baek Hyun’s thigh so hard like this that it would bruise purple tomorrow, but shit. Baek Hyun is so hot, Chan Yeol can feel himself getting so close now. He’s starting to grip around the man even harder.

 

“So pretty like this, Baek Hyun-ah.” He croons, voice hoarse and shaking from his embarrassingly loud moans. “You like my cock, baby? Your ass feels so good sucking me in like this!” He cries out, hips moving on autopilot as electricity shocks his whole body.

 

“I’m gonna come!” Baek Hyun screams, “Chan Yeol, just like this – _yes_! AH! AHH!” His ass is clenching spastically around Chan Yeol’s dick, and Chan Yeol’s mind is slowly turning into white as he’s moving to his end so drastically fast, drilling in and in and in until Baek Hyun shouts a long “Fuuuck! GOD!”

 

Shit, only ten more thrusts, and Chan Yeol’s good to go.

 

 


	2. I love you like XO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update guys, but here we go! This is un-beta, as usual, but, well.

===

 

We don’t have forever

Baby daylight’s wasting

You better kiss me

Before our time has run out

 

Nobody sees what we see

They’re just hopelessly gazing

Baby take me

Before they turn the lights out

Before our time has run out

Baby love me lights out

 

In the darkest night hour (in the darkest night hour)

I'll search through the crowd (I'll search through the crowd)

Your face is all that I see

I'll give you everything

Baby, love me lights out

Baby, love me lights out

You can turn my lights out

 

**[XO]**

 

===

 

When Chan Yeol wakes up the next morning, it’s not because of his alarm screaming from his phone or at the magnificent sight of the 10am sunlight streaming in from between Baek Hyun’s curtain. No. _Fuck, no_. When he wakes up, it is to the sweet pain that comes with his boyfriend’s arm smacking into his face like a morbid case of a fallen log.

 

He sits up with a grunt and the arm falls to his lap. He rubs his face with a sigh as he stares at the still sleeping man, mumbling incoherently with drool drying on his chin and he’s such an ugly sight, shit, but something still pulls at his chest, and Chan Yeol thinks that there must be something wrong with him for loving the sight so much.

 

“You’re a waste of pretty face,” He groans to himself and shoves the offending arm away just because he feels like a dick before pushing the duvet aside and starts standing up. The soreness creeping up from his thighs up to his waist is expected somehow. He’d move excessively last night when he fucked his lover into oblivion, and he supposes it’s only fair that karma is making sure that he pays the price for being such a prick, getting all riled up just because of some dirty talk after a random BJ.  

 

He puts on his last night’s boxer brief and walking out barefoot into the living room, making sure to switch off the table lamp next to the couch when he makes way to the kitchen for a glass of water.

 

Baek Hyun’s one bedroom apartment is the very epitome of the man’s personality. Loud, but all about comfort too. Tan bricked wall, L-shape comfortable leather sofa in white with few brightly designed cushions, few yellow and black beanbags and random pots of plants because he loves how the green of the leafs complement the tall windows. The opened kitchen is rarely used if not for Chan Yeol’s staple visits almost every day. Fuck, the fridge will only be filled with beers, expiring milk and few bottled drinks if the tall man didn’t bother stacking it up with actual human food.

 

He whips up some simple scramble egg before going back into the bedroom to see a still sleeping ugly mug of a face. The wooden floor feels warm under his sole, and he just stands by the doorway, unable to tear his eyes away from the bed, at the soft snore coming from it. His lips quirk into a small smile, it’s weird, because it feels like his whole body is on an autopilot or something. His tummy feels tingly and giddy and how the hell, after four years of being with Byun Baek Hyun that he still feels like this is the first time he’s seeing the man’s sleeping face. How the fuck is he still feeling this strongly for the man?

 

He decides to walk out back into the kitchen and grabs the plate full of scramble eggs and piles four pieces of white bread onto it before taking the glass of water with him instead. When he walks back into the room, he places all that shit onto the side table by the bed and climbs up the mattress, hovering over Baek Hyun, who’s sleeping on his back with an arm flung over his head.

 

Lying on top of the man is something he’s used to doing, and he drops butterfly kisses all over the shorter man’s face until Baek Hyun is groaning out a curse.

 

“The fuck,” The sleeping man groans, voice gruff and hoarse, but hey, at least he’s responding and starts to wake up.

 

“Baby, wake up. I made breakfast.” He smiles, kissing at the man’s jaw, then finally, his chin. Chan Yeol lays atop the duvet covering his boyfriend, feet positioned in between his thighs and Baek Hyun bends his knees when he blinks his eyes open, bleary, but they start to focus. The tall man has both arm rested by Baek Hyun’s head and his thumbs play with the curl of Baek Hyun’s bedhair, twirling the locks just how he knows the man likes it.

 

It takes time before Baek Hyun finally snaps out of whatever sleeping bubble he’s in and Chan Yeol expected the soft thwack to the back of his head.

 

“You better be pampering me after all the shit you did last night, asshole.” He groans, but his fingers are already all over the tall man’s face, thumb stroking at his cheek.

 

“You asked for it,” Chan Yeol says with a grin and laughs at the unamused face Baek Hyun is wearing.

 

“But three rounds?”

 

“You liked it, don’t lie, Baek Hyun-ah.” He drops a kiss onto the man’s nose as he says that, and feels his chest tightening at the slow flush that begins to creep up his lover’s fair face.

 

“I’m a delicate sunflower, you know.” He says with a hint of coyness to his voice, and moans out a little too quietly when Chan Yeol starts to pepper soft kisses down the side of his throat, teething his skin in a featherlike tease like how he knows will make Baek Hyun flushes even more.

 

Bending an arm against the mattress, Chan Yeol presses his weight into it and flattens his body onto Baek Hyun. He uses his other hand to touch his lover’s body because he loves everything there is about the man. Baek Hyun exhales a shaky breath when the tall man starts to finger his chest, fingers twirling around his already hardening nipple. His mouth puckers around the flesh of the shorter man’s neck into a suction, tongue swirling over the skin almost too greedily. He smiles when Baek Hyun arches his neck, eager for Chan Yeol to do more, he knows.

 

“I’ll make it up to you,” He says when he feels the other man’s fingers rubbing at the spot behind his ears, fingers going in circle before they move to his nape, stroking at his skin before going further down to his sharp point of his scapula. His skin breaks into goosebumps when Baek Hyun does that, pointy fingers stroking in a featherlike motion that is both dizzying and arousing.

 

“Yeah?” Baek Hyun breathes out, already half hard beneath the duvet under the tall man’s torso.

 

“Yeah, I’ll do all the things you like, Baek Hyun-ah.” He says as he scoots lower, nipping at the hard nub of Baek Hyun’s nipple before sucking it along with the whole flesh around it hard. Baek Hyun moans out a little too loudly when he does that, and Chan Yeol keeps sucking on it like a hungry babe. Baek Hyun arches his body, breathing getting labourer and voice coming out louder and louder.

 

Shit.

 

Chan Yeol loves that shit, loves the wanton layering his lover’s voice.

 

Once the duvet is off and a bottle of lube is in his hand, he gets down to work. He said that he’s going to make it up to his boyfriend, and he has all the intention to keep to his word. To give all the things that Baek Hyun likes. And having the man squirming and voice breaking into the high pitch moan that Chan Yeol likes when he has his tongue in his ass are all worth it.

 

His grip is hard around the back of the shorter man’s thighs, holding them up and has Baek Hyun’s feet hanging around the tall man’s shoulders as he hardens his tongue and flicks them manically inside the man’s soft hole. The walls are tight, clenching at his intrusion and he moans when he feels Baek Hyun thighs closing in on his head. The lain man has his fingers around his cock, sliding them up and down his shaft in slow stroke while Chan Yeol is kneeling in between his legs. He puckers his lips as he sucks on the puckered rim, thumbs stroking mindlessly atop the hot skin of his inner thighs.

 

Sure, it’s already 11 something in the morning and they’re supposed to be in class rather than getting frisky in this apartment, but Chan Yeol finds himself not caring. He can’t, not when Baek Hyun is moaning so deliciously as he continues to eat out the man’s ass like this.

 

When his jaw starts to aches, he pulls his head away, noting the disappointed sigh Baek Hyun breathes out as he pours a copious amount of lube onto his hand. He rubs his fingers together to coat them evenly around his digit and he soon rubs his thumb along the cleft of the shorter man’s ass. Baek Hyun’s body jumps at his touch, and Chan Yeol is painfully aware of how hard he is beneath his boxer brief.

 

He keeps his stroke even, going up and down the other man’s opening and he knows how stupid he might look like with his jaw hanging open and drool pooling inside his mouth.

 

Baek Hyun lets out a sharp gasp when he pushes the tip of his thumb inside and he looks up to study the man’s face to find any discomfort. Baek Hyun is looking at him intently, lips puffy as he gasps out at each of his short thrust. The walls clenching around his thumb feels dry, so he pulls his thumb out and rubs his finger around the rim to coat them with his lubed digits before pushing in his middle and index fingers. Baek Hyun feels loose now that he kept his pace even, his shoulders slumping as he relaxes, easing himself with the tall man’s movement.

 

He then flicks his fingers in a come-hither motion, pressing his tips against the upper wall in his ass and he bites his lips when Baek Hyun moans out loud.

 

“Good?” He asks, voice shaky and he’s still looking at his lover’s face. Expression scrunched up with pleasure.

 

“Y-yeah,” Baek Hyun answers, “Put another one in, Chan Yeol.” He orders, so Chan Yeol pulls out his two fingers and pushes in with three. This time, Baek Hyun closes his eyes with a trembling sigh.

 

Chan Yeol moves his fingers now with his wrist to put in more weight into his thrust, and he can feel the silky wall clenching in. Keeping up his pace, he can see how the pleasure is building up for the lain man. His chest is heaving up and down, and his cheeks are getting pinkier as he touches all the spots he knows the man likes. With three fingers, it feels tighter. But he knows Baek Hyun is loving all the move he’s making, moaning and sighing so encouragingly that Chan Yeol couldn’t help from wanting to give him more and more and _more_.

 

Shit.

 

He hates how love struck he is over the smaller male. It’s like his whole world is being tunnelled down around Baek Hyun and he only wants to give and give and _give_.

 

Baek Hyun’s pleasured hazy eyes are drinking up everything there is about his face. Chan Yeol can see how his mouth mutters his name over and over again until he feels suffocated from not kissing the man already. It’s dangerous he thinks about how strong his feeling is now despite being with Baek Hyun for this long already. It feels like there’s this deep pool of greed wafting under his feet, waiting for him to tumble or shit and takes him over into a drowning mess.

 

He wonders, as he pushes his hard cock into Baek Hyun’s now loose hole if he is already drowning in reality. Because by just kissing the man like how much he wanted to before still doesn’t feel enough, he wonders since when he’s become this lewd of a man. Insatiable despite the obvious biasness and love Baek Hyun is showering him daily.

 

Love.

 

Shit.

 

_Shit_

 

===

 

He knows that by logic, he should be hunting his classmates down for notes or shit from missing the morning lecture. But it’s 7pm now, and he’s laughing his ass off watching Baek Hyun making a fool out of himself, flexing the little muscle he has on his biceps, but only to succeed in scoring a gutterball over and over again. Sure, his boyfriend sucks at bowling, but Chan Yeol loves bowling, and he hates himself for feeling so over the moon that Baek Hyun never refuses his invitation to come with him.

 

It’s a thing that he does, hanging out with his old high school mates once a month and despite the different crowd than the usual gang Baek Hyun is used to. The smaller man eases himself in easily, pulling out chocking laughter from Jong In until the man is kneeling on the floor with both palm slapping the wooden surface over and over again.

 

Jong In has always been a dramatic prick anyway, and he’s known the man since they were ten.

 

And when Chan Yeol scores a full house, Baek Hyun would catcall and call him names _–”Yes Chan Yeol, you DOG! That’s my man right there!”_ from the bench, and fuck, that shit he does really lift up whatever self-confidence he has and Chan Yeol would turn into a smug glob. 

  

Sure, people will see them as two assholes of fuckboys, but Chan Yeol would want nothing but to kiss Baek Hyun silly because despite his strange ways and no talent for bowling, the man is one hell of a supportive boyfriend any human would want in this world. Doing shit he’s not even good at just to yell weird supporting cheer that’s borderlining sexual harassment even just to boost up Chan Yeol’s already huge ego.

 

So when they have dinner afterwards at one of the bar restaurants that Chan Yeol loves, he couldn’t help from just staring at the man and smiles until his whole body hurts. All of his other friends have gone separate ways except for Jong In who has decided to join them for beer and greasy food. The fondness he holds for Baek Hyun is obvious and Chan Yeol hates to admit that fuck yeah, he’s a little jealous no matter how happy he is too that his childhood friend is getting along so well with his boyfriend.

 

It’s already 10pm when they decide to hang around the darken playground at the park in Chan Yeol’s apartment complex after bidding farewell to Jong In. Seeing that it’s already at this hour, it is understandable how there is only the two of them. Two adult male, swaying on the swing like some child predator assholes looking out for a plan to kidnap someone’s brat. The park is nestled at the square area surrounded by the tall blocks of apartment, so it’s basically the sight one will see outside of their balcony.

 

Chan Yeol shares a three-bedded apartment with Jong Dae and Se Hun on the fifteenth floor of Block C and Oh Se Hun is one motherfucking mess of a housemate. While Jong Dae only stays with them during the weekdays and shoots off to his family’s house on weekends along with his dirty laundry, living with Se Hun most of every other day does shit to his morale and Chan Yeol is finding himself staying over at Baek Hyun’s place many nights in a week until it’s almost suspicious.

 

Jong Dae asked him sometime last year if he actually secretly has a girlfriend during one of their usual visit to the pub. Baek Hyun was nonchalant back then, ignoring the tall man’s distressed look, gulping his pint of beer while Chan Yeol remembers sweating under his clothes at the sharp look his friend has given him. But he remembers feeling thankful too when Se Hun misunderstandingly interpret the reason of him going missing and defended that –

 

_“So what if he’s gone, he needs to get laid too. Not all of us have to have a girlfriend to get it on like the prude you are, you know.”_

 

Baek Hyun looks up to him when Chan Yeol makes a grab at his hand. He feels his face burns a little, because it’s embarrassing how needy he is sometimes for physical contact, but it’s not something that he can help. His mother had said so when he was twelve, because he remembers how boys that age would burn bright red and scream at their parents in embarrassment when it comes to physical contact, but Chan Yeol basically _thrived_ for it. He remembers too being teased for holding his two years older sister’s hand to school until she entered high school. Not because Chan Yeol thought he was already too old to hold her hand, but mainly because her school was on a different route than his.    

 

So yeah, he is a physical person and sure, he never had a girlfriend because Baek Hyun is the first person he ever likes so much, so he never know what is deemed an appropriate amount of physical contact for his partner’s comfort. But here’s the thing, though. When Baek Hyun snorts mockingly at his wilfully determined face, he still weaves his fingers in between Chan Yeol’s like pretzel with a huge smug smirk. He thinks that the other man might have spoilt his needy side a little too much. Never rejecting his approaches and Chan Yeol just wants _more_ despite already taking so much from the shorter man and the tall man’s lips curve happily, giddy and just so fucking pleased.

 

“Someone’s happy,” Baek Hyun says.

 

“Shut up,” He groans in response stubbornly, but the small smile is still there, ignoring the embarrassment that starts to creep up his face and he clasps his fingers tighter. He feels tingly all over, chest clenching in and tummy tumbling like a fucking washing machine with butterflies and he feels like grinning wide like a drunken idiot. He would, if he’s not prideful enough.

 

“Look Chan Yeol-ah, big bro knows how much you like holding his hand, so don’t be shy, kiddo.” His boyfriend smirks wider and Chan Yeol feels his face burns hotter especially when Baek Hyun thumps his chest in a heroic pose.

 

“Fuck off, we’re only off by six months!” He cries out.

 

“That’s basically like a year, bro.” Baek Hyun laughs and Chan Yeol scowls and turns away dishearteningly, almost pulling his hand away, but he whips his head back towards the other man when Baek Hyun tugs at his hand, pulling until his lips touch the tall man’s knuckle in a chaste kiss.

 

Both of them have probably stopped swaying their swing a long time ago, but Chan Yeol couldn’t recall anything about it. Not when Baek Hyun is looking at him with a soft gaze, lips now curling into a gentle fond smile that pulls at Chan Yeol’s heartstring. He thinks that the poor organ is about to climb out of his throat with the hurricane of emotions he’s feeling at the moment, because Baek Hyun is still holding his hand against his lips and he’s just staring at him all the while.

 

“I’m sorry if I’m being so clingy,” He sighs and bites the inside of his cheek when Baek Hyun only arches an eyebrow in question. “You don’t have to go along with everything that I want to do. I’m sorry about that.” He says, “I mean, you don’t even like bowling. But thanks anyway. I appreciate that so much.”

 

Baek Hyun hums out when he says that, but he’s still holding the tall man’s hand, as if he’s mulling over what to say and it’s driving Chan Yeol a little insane from being this embarrassingly honest and sappy. But shit, he’s just so in love with Baek Hyun, he wants the man to know how thankful and fucked over heels he is for all the things he does for Chan Yeol.

 

“You know that I would do basically _anything_ for you because I love you, right?” Baek Hyun says, and no matter how many times he’s heard the man told him of this, his heart still skips a million beats at those three final words. **I love you**. The words _I love you_ have always been thrown carelessly by people left and right. Like when he was in high school, there will be lines of girls confessing to him almost every other day and asked him out, and _shit_ just yesterday Jong Dae told him _I love you_ when Chan Yeol lent him his hard disc full of movies, or like the few days before when Chan Yeol told Kyung Soo _I love you_ for not killing him despite the cold-stone glare when he drank half of the man’s macchiato in one gulp.

 

But when Baek Hyun says _I love you_? Chan Yeol feels like burying himself somewhere from eyesight, because it does shit to his head. Because whenever he says them, the tall man feels like screaming out or jumping, so much energy buzzing around him with no outlet, electrifying him from head to toes, because –

 

Heck.

 

He loves him, he loves him, he loves him –

 

Byun Baek Hyun loves him, and sometimes, it’s hard to believe how his feeling is easily accepted and reciprocated by the smaller man since four years ago and he wonders if the things he’s feeling for his boyfriend is the exact same ones all those girls felt for him when they told him _I love you, go out with me please_. 

 

Chan Yeol can only nod weakly because the new wave of embarrassment enveloping him feels a little too overwhelming. He looks up when Baek Hyun stands and pulls at his hand.

 

“C’mon, let’s go up. You know Se Hun likes spying the playground for scandalous shit. We don’t want to be in the headline, yo.” Baek Hyun says easily and Chan Yeol couldn’t help the snort before he’s cackling like a witch.

 

Oh Se Hun is an asshole who is very convinced that Mrs. Jang from next door is having an affair with the floor below Mrs. Lee’s eighteen year old son who’s still in his final year of high school. So he’s been spying on the playground and shit from the balcony almost every night.

 

===

 

When they got up to Chan Yeol’s apartment, it’s to a sight of Jong Dae, Kyung Soo and Se Hun playing mah-jong in the living room. Yes. They have a full mah-jong set, because apparently, on top of being a suspicious man with crazy theories about everyone, Oh Se Hun is an old granny too to go that far and bought a frickin mah-jong table.       

 

Chan Yeol never joins them though, because he doesn’t know shit and he refuses to learn because they are boring.

 

Se Hun whips up his head at their entrance, blue mod of his vape in hand as he yells out –

 

“Anything to report?”

 

Jong Dae groans at his question, and Kyung Soo is blissfully lost in his own world as he aligns his marbles with careful fingers.

 

“No, Se Hun, I don’t see any middle aged wife getting frisky with an underage high school boy.” Chan Yeol sighs and Baek Hyun rushes to them, crying out _“Start over, start over I want to join.”_ As he whips his hand and throws Kyung Soo’s already neatly aligned marble blocks everywhere.

 

Chan Yeol winces when Kyung Soo stands and kicks at the other man until Baek Hyun is tumbling to the floor with a shout, “Don’t kill me please!”

 

Kyung Soo kneels down until he’s straddling over Baek Hyun and has two hands gripping at the collar of the man’s varsity jacket as he hisses.

 

“I had good hands, Byun. I was WINNING.” He says through gritted teeth and, of course, trust him for being able to be loud with such a soft and quiet voice. He’s a frickin Voldermort in Chan Yeol’s book. He’s a fucking snake.

 

“You saw them didn’t you, Chan Yeol? You caught them redhanded. Why are you lying to me? Why are you covering for them? How much is she paying you? I know she’s super rich because her husband works offshore. He’s rarely home, it’s only logical she wants good dicking from young hot-blooded boys.” Se Hun hisses as he looks at the taller man with crazed eyes.

 

“You watch too much porn, Se Hun-ah, get laid already.” Jong Dae says with a huge grin as he inhales from his mod deeply.

 

“Chan Yeol-ah help me, he’s going to kill me!” Baek Hyun screams somewhere and everything is such a mess.

 

It’s already ten something at night, and they have a 9am tutorial class for Professional Ethics the next day. Chan Yeol wonders what shit he did in his past life to deserve this crap, because he’s sure as hell that he doesn’t deserve this fucking nonsense. So he ignores the two men at the mah-jong table and walks to a straddled Baek Hyun. Steeling himself with enough courage, he pushes out a hand and grabs at Kyung Soo’s shoulder firmly. The effect is immediate. Kyung Soo turns his head eerily slow towards him and stares with bulging huge eyes. He has this empty vacant look, and that’s how he knows that the man is genuinely pissed.

 

It’s fucking scary.

 

Shit, Do Kyung Soo is one motherfuking scary prick, but he reminds himself that he’s doing this for Baek Hyun.

 

For his dick of a boyfriend, Byun Baek Hyun.

 

“D.O-yah, don’t kill him please. He still owes me for the RDA he bought last week.” D.O, or Dictator Overlord™ as they named him since their first year, and the name stuck till now. “Let him play, beat him in it, then take away his collection of mods or something –”

 

“How dare you –” Baek Hyun starts to hiss, but clamps his mouth shut when Kyung Soo turns his attention back towards the other male.

 

Kyung Soo is quiet, and Chan Yeol holds his breath when the short man leans down until his face is a mere centimetre away from Baek Hyun’s, pulling a pathetic whimper out of the man when he did so. Softly then, he says.

 

“Your SX Mini G Class is mine. I will. Take. It. From. You.” He punctuates each of his last words with even blank voice. Chan Yeol can only sigh out exasperatingly, because that mod is one of Baek Hyun’s most prized items, and everyone knows it. Kyung Soo is taking the piss, and he knows that Baek Hyun knows that he’s taking a piss at him just for the hell of it because he’s a dick.

 

“No way, man, that shit is expensive! You don’t even vape!” Baek Hyun cries out as expected and Chan Yeol groans and clutches his head when Kyung Soo smirks.

 

“Then you better win, bitch.”

 

Baek Hyun lost the game that night.

 

Chan Yeol didn’t even need to be there to know, because he can hear Baek Hyun’s howl of misery and his string of _“Fuck, fuck, fuck,_ **fuck** _no! You’re not taking it, D.O-yah, I’m so SORRY, please don’t take it! I’ll do anything, PLEASE!”_ all the way from his room. 

 

===

 

Baek Hyun stays over that night. Somehow, everyone is used to the idea of them sharing a bed whenever he sleeps over because they assume that Chan Yeol doesn’t mind the skin contact and that is true in so many contexts. The short man has his head pressed atop Chan Yeol’s chest, half of his body covers over the tall man and he has an arm tightly wraps around Chan Yeol’s torso and a foot across his thighs.

 

Because he is sulking.

 

While usually it’s Chan Yeol who does shit like that, that night, Baek Hyun is miserable.

 

So he pushes his fingers and weaves them in between the man’s hair, rubbing at the scalp of the back of his head and smiles contently as he stares up the ceiling. The room is dark and is nicely air-conditioned, so they have the duvet covering them from waist down.

 

“That shit is expensive, Chan Yeol-ah.” Baek Hyun whines, voice muffled over the skin of Chan Yeol’s bare chest. “You know he will take it for real, so how could you?” The man continues and Chan Yeol leans down to press a kiss atop his crown.

 

See the thing is, Baek Hyun is fucking loaded.

 

Back when he was nineteen, he inherited both of his grandparents’ insurance money after they die while his brother got the title of some of their lands and what not. Baek Hyun never mention how much he actually got, although he did say that his father is the only child, so everything was passed down to their family. Then in their second year, they took this subject called Securities and learned about shares investment and what not. On top of the few FD he’s had made, Baek Hyun has been playing with shares ever since with the money he inherited and although Chan Yeol never bothers about prying how much he makes per year and what-not, the matching Rolex Baek Hyun got for him for their anniversary gift last year was a clear answer enough. Just like the apartment he bought for himself, the Cartier ring he bought for Chan Yeol as well as many other designer things that the tall man knows his boyfriend will never appreciate.

 

Shit, the watch is still sitting nicely in its box in his closet, because Chan Yeol is just too scared to wear them because he doesn’t want to answer questions everyone will surely throw his way. Let’s be real for a second, a poor university student like him wearing a Rolex? He’s not that shameless enough to say that it’s counterfeit because that shit will be embarrassing, and what will he tell his parents if they see it?

 

So he pushes his other hand and fingers Baek Hyun’s chin, tilting his head until his boyfriend is looking at him. Baek Hyun is looking at him blankly and he knows that the man is pissed.

 

“I’m sorry,” he says as he kisses him, lips smooching Baek Hyun’s own warm one. “I’ll take you out tomorrow and buy you a new one, okay?” He smiles and kisses the man again.

 

He’s been saving up after he got so drunk five months ago and accidently crushes his PS4. But Baek Hyun’s mod IS expensive, and it’s sort of his fault too for suggesting them as a bargaining tool to Kyung Soo and he thinks that he might not mind splurging on his boyfriend. Baek Hyun have already spent so much more on him with his occasional monthly shopping spree seeing that Chan Yeol is a vain asshole and loves clothing and shoes. Just last month, the man bought him the Balmain shoes that he’s been eyeing at when they passed the store on one of their dates.  

 

And they were EXPENSIVE.

 

“Are you sure? It’s expensive, Chan Yeol.” Baek Hyun sighs and pulls his arm from around Chan Yeol, but only to press his fingers against the tall man’s lower lip. “You don’t have to.”  And Chan Yeol couldn’t help from grinning.

 

“Yeah? But I want to.” He kisses the man again and this time, they are deeper compared to the last one. He closes his eyes as Baek Hyun reciprocates and moans when his boyfriend uses his hand and scrapes down his torso with the tip of his thin fingers just like how he knows the tall man likes. His breathing hitches and Chan Yeol slides his body lower to align their bodies together before he slides both of his arms around his boyfriend’s small waist and pulls him closer.

 

Baek Hyun pulls away from the wet kiss with a shaky sigh when Chan Yeol meshes his ass from under the cover and Chan Yeol moans quietly when the man grinds his hips against his, half hard dick pressing against another hard one.

 

Chan Yeol’s eyes widen when Baek Hyun pushes an arm to the side of his thigh and pulls until the tall man is splaying on top of him. He then spreads his thighs and bends his knees with a bite of his lips. The duvet is folded under Baek Hyun awkwardly and they pull until only one of Chan Yeol’s thighs is covered.

 

His boyfriend doesn’t say anything, only taking Chan Yeol’s arm and pushes them in between their bodies until his fingers are touching the cleft of his ass atop his sleeping shorts. Technically, it IS Chan Yeol’s shorts, _but_. Details, details.

 

“Are you sure?” Chan Yeol asks, voice quiet because his room is right in between Jong Dae’s and Se Hun’s. “We went hard last night, and we just did it this morning.” He says and kisses the man’s forehead, eyebrows, before taking Baek Hyun’s lips in between his in a deep kiss.

 

When they part, Baek Hyun’s eyes are already glazed up. His lips puffy and red and wet and it did shit to Chan Yeol’s libido.

 

“I want you, Chan Yeol,” Baek Hyun says. Always a horny bastard whenever Chan Yeol does and talks sweet shit to him.

 

“Yeah?” Chan Yeol hums, “You can do me tonight if you want,” He kisses the man’s cheek. “Give yourself a rest, babe.” He says and the smile Baek Hyun sends him makes his chest throb. Especially when his eyes crinkle and when he’s giving _that_ look to Chan Yeol, the soft fucked over heels look that always make the tall man feels like weeping because he’s such a sappy douchebag and easily touched at every sentimental and romantic shit his boyfriend does.

 

“No,” Baek Hyun shakes his head. “I want you. Not too hard, though, we don’t want to wake anyone.” He laughs breathlessly and Chan Yeol, this time, actually lets out an embarrassing high pitched sound as he squawks because shit, shit, just fucking shit!

 

He loves Baek Hyun.

 

He loves him so fucking much, he thinks he has died over and over again in the span of years they are together and he just wants more of it because he’s one greedy masochist motherfucker.

 

But he fucks Baek Hyun anyway. Not on the bed, because they will not take any risk, so they take it to the floor. Literally. Both on fours with a pillow placed beneath the shorter man’s face. Baek Hyun is basically suffocating himself with the way he’s pressing his head so hardly into the pillow as Chan Yeol pounds into him over and over again.

 

Everything is too eerily quiet that Chan Yeol couldn’t help from glancing at his door from paranoia every once in a while, alert for any sound from outside because Se Hun barges into his room all the time whenever a spark of inspiration on new and random conspiracy theories or gossips hits him.

 

Baek Hyun’s muffled moans are getting higher in pitch as he grows closer and closer to his peak, and truth to be told, even though Chan Yeol’s thrusts are not hectic and too overly crazed, it feels crazy good and Chan Yeol can feel his balls tightening in. The hair at Baek Hyun’s nape is wet from his sweat and they curl into dark red against his milky skin. The sweat layering the skin of his back makes his skin seems almost luminous in the darkness of the room.

 

“Ch-Chan Yeol –” Baek Hyun turns his head and eyes the tall man’s face, whispering out urgently, “So good, Chan Yeol, I’m so near!”

 

Chan Yeol thinks he’s going to die at this rate, and in a spur of the moment, he pulls out and pushes his arms out and flips his boyfriend over until Baek Hyun is on his back. Baek Hyun’s eyes widen and he arches his back in a beautiful arc, thrashes his head back into the pillow and blares his throat out. He pushes an arm and presses close a palm against his lips when Chan Yeol thrust back in so deep to his hilt.

 

Both of his feet clasp closed around the tall man’s waist and Chan Yeol leans down, using one hand and grabs at Baek Hyun’s crown, pulling his hair and tilts his head until he’s looking at the tall man with wet eyes.

 

“Jack off for me, baby, I’m about to blow my load.” He says shakily, barely holding in his cries and moans because it feels so fucking good.

 

Baek Hyun complies and Chan Yeol presses his head in and claims his boyfriend’s lips in a searing and messy kiss. Their spits are everywhere, falling down their chins, their cheeks and Chan Yeol moans into the kiss. Thrusting in and in and in until he’s just mindlessly jackhammering into the smaller man. Baek Hyun’s moans are high pitch now between their kisses and he knows that the man is so close by the way his walls are clenching spastically around Chan Yeol’s dick.

 

Chan Yeol comes when he feels Baek Hyun’s hand hitting his torso over and over again in his frantic jack off and he groans so deeply in their kiss when he feels spurts of cum hitting his stomach as his lover finally comes.

 

He pulls away from the kiss, slumping his whole weight into the man beneath him and rests his head at the crook of Baek Hyun’s wet neck. Both of them are breathing hard, wheezing even at one point. Baek Hyun’s feet are no longer around his waist. His knees bent instead with Chan Yeol still lain in between his thighs.

 

“I love you,” He whispers once they’ve calmed down, still resting on the carpet of the floor next to Chan Yeol’s bed. Baek Hyun didn’t answer him, but the smile he has on his face is a clear answer enough.

 

The next day, once they are done with their cereals with both Se Hun and Jong Dae, Chan Yeol then realised, much to his horror, the red and raw carpet burn that starts to purpling around Baek Hyun’s knees as the man walks back from the kitchen to Chan Yeol’s room, still in his yesterday’s sleeping shorts. His hands turn cold and he looks down to his feet, down his shorts too to his knees and see identical burn and feels his face flares up, probably hotter than the sun itself!

 

Passing by both of his housemates in a rush and into his room, he hopes to all gods out there that none of them notices it.


	3. Ride On Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They said that sometimes, it takes you being with someone for you to actually grow the hell up. But as Chanyeol goes through his days having Baekhyun as a boyfriend, he learns that aside from acting like a twelve year old with their first love, he’s just another sucker who keeps on falling so smittenly in love with the smaller man over and over again like an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know why I put off updating here when this fic is basically done on my AFF account TT____TT  
> Sorry guys for the delay! But I will post the whole thing asap!!!

 

My bright future, go on and spin

All the hollow days will be dissolved in love

What a great morning i am coming to you right now

With a burning heart without hesitation

 

Ride on time to start running

Love shine until you blind me

Ride on time light a fire in my heart

I’ll send you sould flying away Ride on time

 

**[[Ride on Time](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sdBEwe1KKmg)]**

 

===

 

Chan Yeol is a firm believer that a chore is best done the soonest possible in order for him to have a laidback evening for other shit he wants to do, and hence, because of his conservative mind set – most of the tutorials he registered for himself are the ones in the first period at 9am. And because he’s a lame loser and doesn’t want to do it alone, Baek Hyun is a permanent victim to his petty tick and seeing that his boyfriend never complains anyway, they mostly have their tutorial classes earliest in the day if it’s possible at all. He suspects that Baek Hyun has a soft spot for him, hell, everyone thinks so. He honestly thinks that he’s a lucky dick, and truth to be told, he’s very thankful for that.

 

And because of the arrangement of his tutorial classes, both he and Baek Hyun are the most popular once tutorial is over because when they exited the building into the courtyard, they will see the rest of their gang waiting loyally at their usual after-class hangout spot with weird offerings of either packed red bean buns or just some canned drinks from the near vending machine for their completed work.

 

 _“Nice work, 1 st period soldiers!”_ Jong Dae will grin with a can of soda or some cheap stupid bun from the convenient store.

 

 _“Your sacrifice for this rotten, yet, beautiful country is dully noted and you shall be rewarded with my smile.”_ Se Hun will say with a weird smile that looks like strange frowning line more than an actual smile and Chan Yeol will only groan out loud as he would dutifully fish his notebook out of his backpack with a grimace.

 

Kyung Soo will be the only one with finished homework, so he never bothers them anyway, but he will be there nonetheless, looking on towards them with blank empty face because he’s a pain in the ass and just hates getting up in the morning so he will be piss at every second.

 

“You guys are a bunch of dick, you know that?” Baek Hyun sighs and folds his arms across his chest once he handed his notes to Jong Dae.

 

“C’mon, you know I will do the same for you in a heartbeat!” Jong Dae laughs a blatant lie.

 

“Lies, lies, nothing but lies! How can you even do that when you never wake up in the morning, you stupid mofo!” Chan Yeol intercepts with a groan and his housemate only laughs harder as he flips the notebook and scans it for the scribbles of answer for their homework.

 

That day, he and Baek Hyun end up going to the short man’s usual vaping store. Figures for the place to have a thick veil of smoke like an old opium lounge. They spent a whole one hour in there before the two goes out with a plastic bag full of new tanks for Baek Hyun and a whole bunch of new e-juices. His lover has a face splitting pleased grin on his face and although it pains Chan Yeol to swipe one fat amount with his debit card just ten minutes ago, he thinks that Baek Hyun’s smile melts him a little. Fuck that, it melts him a bunch, truth to be told.

 

Baek Hyun is an avid vaper while Chan Yeol prefers his cigarettes. It’s not that he has anything against vaping, because they taste great to be honest although the nicotine kick is not that potent for him, he thinks. On top of that, he’s just too lazy to maintain his tank, recoiling them, changing the cotton, clean up the whole frickin thing –it’s too bothersome. Baek Hyun has offered once to do it for him, but Chan Yeol thinks there’s too much hassle that comes with it. Not to mention, he has to charge the mod. It’s a lot of work.

 

“So what you want to do now?” Chan Yeol asks as they walk through the line of shoplots, bypassing the busy lunch crowd.

 

It’s already 2pm, and although the crowd is getting thinner with people already going back to the office, it’s still there. The wind still feels cold because spring has only just begun and Chan Yeol is glad that he has bother with thicker clothing when he went out that morning for their class. Passing by a store, he couldn’t help from stopping and stare at his reflection from the shop’s window, ruffling his silver bleached hair for more rogue tussled look. Quickly giving himself a one-over, he couldn’t help from grinning, appreciating the clothes he had on. He’s a vain asshole, he knows that, and he thinks that he’s lucky to be blessed with his parents’ tall figure gene, standing at 186cm and that makes him look perpetually good in anything he wore.

 

Olive green bomber jacket, black tee and black skinny jeans.

 

Damn it, he looks **good** , man.

 

When he finally turns away from the store, he’s faced with a staring Baek Hyun who has a huge smirk on his face.

 

“Like what you see there, bad boy?” His boyfriend asks coyly, “I can personally vouch that the whole package is _just_ as good as the face.” Chan Yeol’s face burns at the teasing note in his voice so he shoves his hands into the pocket of his pants.

 

“Shut up, asshole.” He grunts and starts to walk, overpassing the laughing man with a hot face for being caught red-handed.

 

The roadside is lined with few planted trees and some of them are already starting to bloom with blossoms. It’s pretty, especially with the sunlight streaming through their branches. Chan Yeol likes the contrast of modern buildings entwining with nature. He likes pretty things – _period_.

 

He knows that he’s attracting few onlookers as he walk. He’s used to it, being ogled by women and hell, he loves it to bits.

 

Baek Hyun is a steady warmth, walking next to him. They are close, arms occasionally bumping into each other because Chan Yeol loves the feeling of another person. It’s pathetic, see. Because on top of being a vain dick, he’s also a clingy and a gross motherfucker too.

 

He turns his head to chance a glance at his lover. Baek Hyun is quiet in between looking ahead and looking down to his phone, fingers swiping at whatever it is he’s browsing.

 

“What are you looking at?” He asks as he leans down and peeks at the man’s phone from his side, halting their walking.

 

The page Baek Hyun is looking at is filled with blinking number and list of company’s name. It’s boring shit and he blinks disappointedly because he was hoping that it was something more, well, _scandalous_ or something. Because honestly, his boyfriend is not paying him attention for shares and money stuff? Figures.

 

“Just stuff.” Baek Hyun says nonchalantly before he tucks his phone into the pocket of the varsity jacket he had on, well, Chan Yeol’s varsity jacket actually. The man then bumps his shoulder against the tall man’s arm, grinning as he asks, “Why? Getting a little lonely there with me ignoring you, buddy?”  

 

“Eat a dick, fucker.” He grunts and turns his face away, starting to walk away. Baek Hyun catches up to his long stride and Chan Yeol starts to slow down to match with his pace and he feels his heart about to climb out his throat when his boyfriend easily grabs at his forearm, squeezing them before letting go and tells him –

 

“You’re so cute, Chan Yeol-ah, don’t tempt me in broad daylight like this.”

 

===

 

After living together with Se Hun for almost four years, Chan Yeol knows very well that his friend is a melodramatic fuck. Despite the blank vacant face he has on a daily basis, Se Hun is not only filled with stupid conspiracy theories about everything and everyone, he tends to give stupid sermons that doesn’t even make sense and when he’s pissed or gets into trouble with anyone, he will say shit that makes people either bubble with pure agonising anger or just makes them fuck off.

 

Like that one time when he had a massive hangover from being so drunk the night before and he vomited all over the elevator lounge of their apartment. The middle-aged janitor lady had a red face and scolded him with a mop in her hand, telling him how rotten youngsters these days are and how further they grow away from heaven’s grace and some shit. Sure, she might have a point, but even hearing that at that point kinda pisses Chan Yeol off. His mother always told him to respect the elder so he only had a frown on his face despite how he actually wanted to just sock her in the face, but Se Hun was a different case altogether, asking her –

 

_“Why? How? Tell me how do you know that I’m far away from heaven’s grace? Even though I attend church twice a month? Do you know that I actually pray? Do you know that I’m a filial son? Do you talk to god on a daily basis? Did he tell you that heaven will reject me? Are you telling me you’re the next new prophet? Tell me, how do God’s whisper works like? Are you Jesus? Are you actually Jesus in disguise? So you’re a man then and not a lady? Tell me?”_

 

He got slapped and Se Hun had screamed after that, falling on his knees because he’s a drama queen and called after her as she walked away, _“Don’t abandon me oh my lord Jesus Christ! Grace me with your heavenly touch! Please don’t leave!”_

 

Even to this day, Chan Yeol gets headache remembering the stunt he had pulled that morning and they never see the lady ever again after that.

 

And it’s safe to say that the man has strange quirks he keeps too to go with his dick of a personality. Like how it will take two whole days for his laundry routine. Washing machine, then dryer and two whole FUCKING days for the clothes to be hung because he said only then the germ will be killed. Chan Yeol once attempted to fuck with his laundry and he removed the man’s hung clothes into the laundry basket as he hung his own clothes to dry. He came back that night to see his clothes in the laundry basket, still damp and voila, Se Hun’s clothes back onto the hanging rack.

 

It’s also wise to take note that Se Hun NEVER throws away his empty shampoo bottles, so their bathroom is filled with bottles EVERYWHERE.

 

_“Because if our house ever got broken into, the thieves will get out immediately. It’s a known fact that dirty house also equals to no money. We have no maid to clean after our messes, see? Get it?”_

 

 _“YOU DON’T NEED TO BE RICH TO BE CLEAN, SE HUN-AH! YOU CLEAN AFTER YOUR OWN SHIT!”_ He remembers screaming too.

 

 _“Easy for you to say, that’s because you are poor.”_ Se Hun had retort.

 

_“OH MY FUCKING GOD! YOU ARE UNBELIEVABLE!”_

 

That day after Chan Yeol is done with his 9am tutorial class, he has spent the whole day out with Baek Hyun. See the thing is, all of them are in the same class for all of the lectures. The university designs the students’ class in which for each subject, the lecture will be a mass lecture at certain time for all of the classes registered students. The tutorials meanwhile will be break down into few sessions at different time where the students can choose which session they will want to attend and luckily for him, he only has one class for that day.

 

So of course he had to spend the whole day going out with Baek Hyun. There’s nothing wrong with it. They are lovers, after all. He’s allowed to spend how many hours he wants with his boyfriend and they went mod shopping, lunch date, then a few more hours at the bookstore Baek Hyun likes because the man always goes along with all the shit Chan Yeol likes so it’s only fair for him to do the things the shorter man likes too. Browsing through business magazines about investment and stuffs Chan Yeol has no idea and interest about. And finally when they bid each other goodbye at the train station, Chan Yeol is filled with dread of going home because that only means he would have to face his crazy of a housemate Oh fucking Se Hun.

 

His notebook from the tutorial that morning is still with the man and they have homework to attend to. Like it or not, he _will_ have to face him that night.

 

When he opens the door to Se Hun’s small bedroom, it is to the sight of a cloudy room. _Literally_. Because on top of white fluffy cloud against sky blue wallpaper the other man had all over his room, the whole place is fogged up with smoke.

 

“What the fuck?” He curses out at the dimly lit room and eyes the owner of the room, Se Hun, who is currently sitting crossed legs on his chair by his study table, vaping as if the world is about to fucking end. He looks up at Chan Yeol with a blank look, face glowing in soft hues from his laptop. “Are you trying to compete for a Guinness World Record for the messiest room with the thickest smoke or something, Se Hun-ah?”

 

“Is there anything you would like to report?” the man asks so typically just like any other time Chan Yeol gets home.

 

“For the last time, man, our neighbour does NOT have an affair with the kid downstairs! That shit is not even legal! He’s underage!” He cries out, rushing into the room and opens the window from the wall above Se Hun’s single bed just beside the study table.

 

“A lot of affairs are not even legal, Park Chan Yeol, that’s why people will be sneaky around it.”

 

“You’re delusional. Are you sure that’s e-liquid you’re sucking on and not straight-shot heroine?” Chan Yeol sighs distressfully and leans against Se Hun’s study table, crossing his arms as he stares at the man’s face.

 

“That’s ridiculous, why would I do that? Besides, it’s _illegal_.” Se Hun says nonchalantly and turns back to his laptop, clicking here and there as he opens yet another new tab on his Chrome on top of the already _many_ (i.e. 25 tabs) tabs he has on.

 

“Well, STALKING your neighbour is not legal too, and I don’t see you stopping anytime soon.” Chan Yeol sighs.

 

Se Hun closes his eyes shut and leans back against his chair, inhaling a hefty amount from his tank before exhaling a tonne-fuck of smoke through his mouth and nose like the dramatic fuck he is. He reminds the tall man of the caterpillar thing from Alice in Wonderland.

 

“What do you even want, barging into my lair so uncaringly like this? I’m already a broken man, I can only take so much. I know you don’t care about my wellbeing.”

 

“Well damn right I don’t care if you die suffocated from this shit amount of smoke. I’m here for my notebook you poached from me this morning. We have homework to do, asshole. Make sure you do yours too this time.” He grumbles and he sighs when Se Hun flicks his wrist and points a finger towards his backpack on top of the bed with the flair of a drama queen.

 

“Just take it like how you’ve already did with my pride and dignity. I’m nothing, but just a stepping stool for you to climb up the stairs of worldly materiality of this rotten earth, after all.” Se Hun says with a sigh and Chan Yeol smacks the back of his head just because it feels so hard to restrain himself from smothering his housemate to death with a pillow. “Oh how you have wound the fragile me.” He hears Se Hun calls out monotonously as he starts to walk out from the man’s room.

 

“Don’t forget to do your homework!” He cries out and slams the door shut.

 

One of these days, Chan Yeol really thinks that he might die from the stress of having to deal with Oh Se Hun on a daily basis. He swears.

 

===

 

“I think I will end up locked in one of those crazy houses one of these days,” Chan Yeol mulls out loud one evening.

 

“Huh?” Baek Hyun asks from his study table, turning the wheel of his office chair around to face the tall man on the bed. “Is it Se Hun again? What did he do this time?” His boyfriend asks easily and Chan Yeol continues to stare at the ceiling.

 

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

 

The whole room is illuminated in orange glow from the evening sun. The breeze from the wind outside easily sneak into Baek Hyun’s room from the opened window next to the bed and the mattress feels so good against his back.

 

He looks down to his feet when he feels the bed shifted and eyes Baek Hyun who is climbing into the mattress. He looks cute in glasses, especially with his messy dyed red hair. Baek Hyun’s eyesight is not that bad per say, but he needs them when in class or when he uses his PC. The shorter man easily slides up his body until his face is aligned with the lain man’s. Chan Yeol picks at the thick black framed spectacles as Baek Hyun leans down and he almost crushes the glasses in his hand when the shorter man presses their lips together in a surprisingly deep kiss.

 

Their tongues meet in crazy wet dance, tangle up with each other until Chan Yeol is panting, arms greedily wrap around Baek Hyun’s waist.

 

They part breathlessly, panting as Chan Yeol eyes the man with heady eyes.

 

“Stressed still?” His boyfriend asks from on top of him with a coy smirk. Their bodies crushed together like a fucking glue.

 

“Not if you kiss me more,” He answers cheekily with a huff before grinning wide. “So c’mon, gimme more.” He’s met with an amused chuckle.

 

“Cheesy fucker,” Baek Hyun says before he dives in for more kisses that Chan Yeol eagerly returns and he moans when he feels two hands groping at his thighs.

 

When they all meet up later that night for dinner, the tall man still feels wobbly on his feet. Damn Baek Hyun and his fucking stamina. The asshole fucked him TWO fucking times through his orgasm until he’s shaking in tears and damn near to pissing himself wet and the man dared to call the whole ordeal just a quickie. _Motherfucker_. Sure, it’s sort of his fault for riding Baek Hyun’s dick so bloody eagerly that first time while the man jacked him off. He stopped his wild pace once he came, thighs hurting like crazy. What he did not anticipated was his boyfriend gripping his hips with a firm hold once his dick has stopped twitching from cumming and continued to thrust his hips up, jackhammering into him with no mercy despite his cries of protest until Chan Yeol has fallen into Baek Hyun’s bent knees for support with head thrown back, overstimulation killing him.

 

 _“You’re so cute like this, Chan Yeol-ah.”_ He remembers Baek Hyun’s horny face as the man said that. _“Makes me want to wreck you up more.”_

 

That’s the last time he’s letting the man fucks him. He swears to god.

 

He’s glad that Baek Hyun was merciful enough to arrange for an Uber instead of riding the train. Fuck knows if he can make the 20minutes walk to the train station if that was the case. They walk into the pub and see Seul Gi waving at them with a smile and head towards the table to see her with the rest of their usual crowd.

 

“You’re late.” Se Hun notes with suspicious eyes. “Did you get caught up with a _certain_ someone and a _certain_ teenage boy in a _certain_ heated affair?”

 

Chan Yeol promptly flicks him the bird before settling on the dark brown leather diner booth next to the man with a sigh and Baek Hyun squishes in after him.

 

“Have you guys ordered?” Baek Hyun asks as he flips open the menu.

 

“We did ours. Though we ordered a round of beer too for everyone.” Jong Dae says as he leans back against the booth with a smirk and Chan Yeol rewards him with a thumb-up.

 

“A+ for effort, Kim Jong Dae-ssi.” Chan Yeol grins back, mood incredibly lifting up.

 

The dinner that night is just like any other night – **loud**. Chan Yeol’s face hurts from laughing so much. Mostly it’s because Jong Dae’s girlfriend is into conspiracy theories just like Se Hun, and he couldn’t remember how the topic of Neil Armstrong’s staged first moon landing turns into discussion of Bigfoot’s dick size.

 

“It must be massive, I mean, look at the foot size!” Seul Gi has said.

 

“Honey, how can you say that out loud in public?” Jong Dae asks scandalously through his yowl of hyena laughter.

 

“There’s a porn of it, you know. 3D though, but still.” Se Hun grins and Seul Gi gasps out and turns to him with wide eyes.

 

“No way! Give it to me! I need to watch it!” She says and Chan Yeol can’t even recognise the howl of laughter he’s crying out now as she stares at his housemate with sparkling eyes as if the man is a walking miracle. Hell, even Kyung Soo is looking on with curious eyes and Baek Hyun’s finger is trembling as he points at the quiet man.

 

“Oh my god, you want to see it too!” He says and Kyung Soo only raises an eyebrow with a blank face before his lips slowly curls into a smirk.

 

“It’s bigfoot.” He says as if that’s the obvious answer.

 

They all end up at Chan Yeol’s place that night and everyone crowd the living room as Se Hun plugs his laptop to the TV.

 

He can’t believe it. Six grownups, huddling together for a porn viewing like libido induced high school boys.

 

Needless to say, the whole shit is surreal as fuck, bad graphic and BAD script and all of them laugh throughout the whole thing until Chan Yeol feels like hurling his guts out.

 

That night is a good night in his book.

 

===

 

When he wakes up the next morning, his forehead is damp and Baek Hyun is still snoring under him. He whips himself away from his boyfriend’s embrace and hurls out a disgusted squawk when he touches his bang, face scrunching in disgust when he notices the stench coming from the wet shit his fingers touch.

 

“Fuck it, Byun, stop drooling on me!” he whacks at the still sleeping man’s head, earning a groan in response before the snore resumes.

 

Sure, it’s his fault for always clinging to Baek Hyun whenever they sleep in one bed. And sure, stupid him for wanting to lay his head on the man’s chest as they dozed off the night before, because he’s a romantic and a clingy fuck, but he still thinks that it’s a little undeserving for him to end up with smelly hair in return. He can’t believe how all warmed up he was the night before, feeling _oh-so full_ with love and shit. He’s a stupid fuck. He _knows_ Baek Hyun drools in his sleep. He just never learns.

 

He shoves the duvet away when he gets up from the bed, and just because he’s a petty asshole, he pulls at the whole cover until they lay in a mess on the floor, showcasing Baek Hyun’s ugly sleeping posture to the whole world and he hopes to god that the asshole will freeze his balls off.

 

He walks out of the room with a curse under his breath, especially when he sees that it’s only just 10am from the wall clock in the living room and he will only have one lecture at 2pm. He’s still in his sleeping shorts and t-shirt, sleepiness all withering away just like his crumbling will to live. Jong Dae is leaning against the kitchen counter with a glass of milk in his hand and Chan Yeol feels his blood boil.

 

“You!” He cries out, forcing the short man’s attention onto him as he stomps to the kitchen.

 

“Yes, me?” Jong Dae grins, eyebrows wiggling because he’s a shit.

 

“You guys were so fucking loud and disgusting!” He almost screams.

 

Seul Gi stayed over after the weird 3D Bigfoot porn, and weirdly enough, the two lovers got it on for some time well until the early morning. It was an ugly experience, because honestly, Chan Yeol _never_ _ever_ wants in his whole life to hear the noises that his friend makes when having sex. The whole – “ _Yes, daddy, give it to me!”_ That shit was traumatising, for fuck’s sake. And, _no_. It wasn’t Seul Gi who had yelled for _daddy_ out loud.

 

“What can I say? Kim Jong Dae is a lover boy who knows what pleases his lady.”

 

“What the shit, Jong Dae. I don’t want to hear your disgusting dog panting and girly moans.” He groans as he whips out the carton of milk from the fridge and drinks straight from it.

 

“Don’t be shy, young man. Just come see big bro if you need any tips!” His friend grins and laughs out loud when the tall man elbows his gut. “If I throw up this milk, the shit’s on you, man. You will clean that up, _swear_ to god!”

 

===

 

Their lecture ends thirty minutes early. And because Jong Dae and Se Hun is both sucker for midterm’s tips and the lecturer’s attention, they’ve gone to follow the poor old man and pestering him all the way to the elevator that would lead to the wing that hosted all the lecturers’ offices.

 

Baek Hyun and Chan Yeol end up at their usual spot under the huge tree, abandoned by Kyung Soo after the man promptly told them to fuck off when Baek Hyun tried begging for a lift. It’s only 4.30 so it only means that most of other lectures are still on-going so there’s only few of their classmates loitering around in a group, probably discussing about what to do and stuff.  

 

“I think I should really get a car one of these days.” Baek Hyun sighs from next to him, slumping down the bench until their shoulders touching.

 

“Don’t waste your money unnecessarily, Baek Hyun-ah. We can always go around with Jong Dae.” He replies as he whips his phone out, eyes scanning over the few unread messages. He blinks when he sees a text from Ye Rim and smiles confusedly at the sole upside down smiley emoji she’s sent. “Huh.” He says out loud and replies with a _‘???’_.

 

“What’s up?” Baek Hyun asks from next to him, fingers swiping at his phone and he grimaces occasionally, but says nothing more of it.

 

“Ye Rim texted me,” He says and thrusts his phone to the smaller man’s face. Baek Hyun scans through the message while still slouching against the bench before he pushes out a finger and swipes up for the whole chat history. Chan Yeol allows it anyway, because there’s really nothing to hide. Baek Hyun winces after a while and the tall man arches an eyebrow at that. “What?” he asks and the other man pulls his fingers away, turning his face away and looking ahead of him before he closes his eyes with a sigh.

 

“About that,” He says, “Well, she kinda has the hots for you.” His boyfriend groans and Chan Yeol should be focusing on the topic at hand, he just couldn’t help from eyeing the man’s side profile, liking the sight of milky skin and slender throat exposed from Baek Hyun’s simple low cut plain white tee. He has some chequered shirt tied around his waist and his skinny jeans are the one he wore yesterday. “She’s been pestering me about setting you guys up for a date or something. Or just normal outings, so she can get all cosy with you and uses her, and I’m quoting this, _‘Womanly Grace Kelly charm’_ on you.”   

 

“But we barely talk and she seems cosier with you.” He says with a smile at Baek Hyun’s annoyed tone and he leans forward, leaning his both arms onto his knees as looks up ahead to the space of the courtyard because staring intensely at Byun Baek Hyun, apparently, made him all hot and just want to kiss the man stupid. The whole place seems more like a park, a lot of benches and picnic tables that students utilise for group meetings and assignment discussions.

 

“That’s because I know plenty about you for her to gush at. Of course she’ll get all cosy with me. Keep up, Park.” His boyfriend groans with a tsk and Chan Yeol folds his fingers together when he turns his head to see the smaller man staring at him with a frown and scrunched eyebrows.

 

“So, are you going to set it up?” He teases, but he thinks Baek Hyun overlooks the teasing note in his voice.

 

“W-what, you want it?” he asks, voice unsure and eyes widen, blinking rapidly. Startled by the tall man’s question.

 

“Do you want me to want it?” Chan Yeol asks again, joking really, because he’s honestly not interested. He’s just trying to fish out the man’s reaction.

 

“Don’t joke about it,” He sighs instead and gets up altogether, leaving behind his backpack on the bench and heads for the vending machine under the sheltered walkway that connects their faculty to another.

 

It makes sense for Chan Yeol to leave his bag there too as he saunters after his boyfriend so languidly as if he has all the time in the world. Soft wind brushes against his face, and there’s only the two of them there, all of their other classmates now already gone back. He thinks that Baek Hyun might want to break the vending machine altogether as he jams his fingers on one of the buttons for his drink, and just before he’s about to bend down to collect his drink, Chan Yeol places one arm next to his head against the glass window of the machine and traps the man in between.

 

He drops a chaste kiss onto the side of the man’s head.

 

“Upset, babe?” He asks, voice low enough to be a whisper, the deep kind of timbre that he knows always breaks his lover’s skin into goosebumps whenever they’re close like this.

 

Baek Hyun didn’t say anything and so Chan Yeol uses his other hand and fingers at his ears, pinching them teasingly and they burn hot.

 

“Don’t be stupid,” Baek Hyun says as he looks up to the tall man with a blank face, frown still in place. Chan Yeol leans down and catches his lips, heartbeat going crazy for doing something so stupid this open.

 

There’s no one there now, he knows, he had look around when he chases after Baek Hyun, but still, the prospect of being caught is making him nervous. But the other man responds with a short chase kiss before pulling away and elbows at his stomach.

 

Chan Yeol cries out as he jumps away, arms cradling at his torso.

 

When he looks up, Baek Hyun already has his drink in hand and the man is walking back towards their bench with red ears.

 

They settle at the bench, but this time, Chan Yeol’s knee is crossed atop his other leg and he folds one arm against the back of the bench, cradling his face atop his palm as he eyes Baek Hyun’s face. He couldn’t help from feeling all warm and smitten at the annoyance reflecting on the shorter man’s face, anger so obvious and he wonders if the man is even feeling a tiniest amount of jealousy. He must be, right? With the way he’s so obviously ignoring the tall man’s open stare.

 

Baek Hyun has a plain face. That’s a fact. But he wonders at which point of their friendship that the plainness of it started to turn attractive to Chan Yeol.

 

“Stop staring, asshole.” Baek Hyun finally gives in with a sigh.

 

“But I like looking at you. You’re my boyfriend.” He says with a smile, because that’s the truth. Baek Hyun is _his_ boyfriend and Chan Yeol is so fucked for being so attracted to the man. Be it his plain face, his red hair, his plain fashion sense, and his weird shuffling showdown with Jong Dae that he does whenever they go clubbing. 

 

Hell, he likes Baek Hyun a tonne, truth to be told.

 

He twists his upper body so he can face the man more directly and he pushes one free hand to tug at curl of the man’s hair atop his ear, grinning when Baek Hyun swats his fingers away.

 

“Tell her no, Baek Hyun-ah.” He says finally.

 

“Hmm? Why?” The man asks.

 

“Well, what can I say? I have a hot bombshell of a boyfriend.” He grins and laughs when Baek Hyun looks at him with scrunched disgusted face. Chan Yeol settles down after his tummy starts to hurt and he eyes his boyfriend’s face, suddenly feeling a little shy at how intense the man is staring at him. So he scratches at his cheek offhandedly, trying to distract himself by focusing on the sound of rustling leafs, of chairs scraping from nearby cafeteria, of a/c compressors whirling its fan.

 

Baek Hyun pulls his two legs up and folds them as he sits atop of them on the bench to find more comfort. He knows how his lover is, he knows how Baek Hyun always tries to be comfortable when he’s feeling the slightest insecure, because they’ve been through this before. Because none of them were gay to begin with when they start dating almost four years ago and it’s easy for one to fall into a slump of insecurity and doubt.

 

And so when Baek Hyun opens his mouth, somehow, the tall man had anticipated it.

 

“But she’s your type though. She’s cute. You said so before.” He says, facing away from Chan Yeol and the tall man eyes the colours that play across his face, sunlight carving shadows from the bumps of bones structuring his small face.

 

“I mean, yeah, she is. But too bad, man, I’m into you now. I’m _literally_ gay for you.” Chan Yeol tells him easily because as ridiculous as it might seem, he is VERY confident about his feeling for the shorter male. And he’s very sure that he is VERY into Baek Hyun. He’s not ashamed of it, that’s a fact and although they’ve been together for years, it’s weird how his feelings keep growing for him that he’s pretty sure that he might be fucked somewhere in the head.

 

Baek Hyun has always been the one leading the relationship. Mostly it’s because he’s the more confident one out of the two of them, while Chan Yeol has always been the one with the constant need of declaration about them, always has questions nagging at the back of his head, clingy and needy and just plain _desperate_. So the sight of Baek Hyun actually being unsure like this is something that is very new and, truth to be told, _mindboggling_.

 

The man should realise by now how frantic Chan Yeol is for his attention.

 

“You used to be straight, though.” Baek Hyun finally sighs, stretching his head up as he stares at the canopy of leafs shielding them from the evening sun. His throat is fair, and Chan Yeol feels his drool pooling beneath his tongue at the sight, lips and gums tingly, wanting to stake claim on the white skin, marking and chewing them.

 

“Yeah? So were you,” He smiles.

 

His boyfriend turns to look at him when the silence stretch a little too long between them. Chan Yeol only raises an eyebrow, amused even and never mind that his wrist feels numb from cradling his head like this atop the back of the bench. He likes how he can eye everything about Baek Hyun’s face.

 

“I still need to set up a dinner or something for you guys,” He suddenly says and Chan Yeol’s smile drops.

 

“Are you actually serious?” He asks, ignoring how his tone has a tinge of whininess in it.

 

“I still owe her for the survey result from the English assignment.”

 

Advanced Management English.

 

It’s a subject the university require all of the Faculty of Management’s students to take. So students from different majors, Accounting, Business Management, Marketing and so forth will have a combined mass lecture. Most people will use this as a chance to pick up chicks from other courses, and Ye Rim and Seul Gi had attended the class the same semester Chan Yeol had. The assignment requires them to do some survey on any topic and the students were supposed to come up with a theory or something. Ye Rim had given her spare chart of survey to the two of them. He supposes now he knows why she was kind enough to do so.

 

So he pushes an arm and covers his face with his palm, shoulders slumping as he lets out a genuine distressed long sigh.

 

“I don’t like this, Baek Hyun-ah.” He cries out.

 

“Well, suck it up Park-ssi. It’s because of her us losers scored an A+ for it.” Baek Hyun groans.

  

Jong Dae and Se Hun come to fetch them after that, both sulking after being scolded by the lecturer once the old man had enough of their pestering.

 

===

 

 


	4. Truly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They said that sometimes, it takes you being with someone for you to actually grow the hell up. But as Chanyeol goes through his days having Baekhyun as a boyfriend, he learns that aside from acting like a twelve year old with their first love, he’s just another sucker who keeps on falling so smittenly in love with the smaller man over and over again like an idiot.

 

 

I truly never felt this way before

with someone I hopelessly adore

And you know, I hope that our feelings stay this way

Darling I can't have it any other way

 

**[[Truly](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ai2Jubd15S0)]**

 

===

 

Love.

 

When Chan Yeol was fourteen, he witnessed his sister being in a relationship for the first time and it was one of the most confusing things his young minded head can digest. The obsessive behaviour with checking her phone every few minutes, the full mode breakdown crisis shenanigans whenever her texts went unanswered and the crazy theories she’s came to over every little things regarding the other boy.

 

When Chan Yeol was younger, he had thought that love can make a person go crazy. He thought that he won’t ever be as crazy as his sister because that shit just seem illogical to him, because to think that he will tunnel his whole life and behaviour around another person so pathetically was just so lame. The whole idea of it seems ludicrous and inconceivable, because Chan Yeol can’t wrap his head around the thought of even being obsessive over another being, what, with him never even having _feeling_ for another stranger to begin with.

 

But then he met Byun Baek Hyun.

 

And he finally understood.

 

Because the thing about Baek Hyun, surprisingly, he IS popular.

 

He is charming, flirty even at some point, depending on the other’s perception despite how he basically treats everyone the same. The same attentiveness, the same sweet words, the same teasing grin and the same tinkling laughter.

 

Like when a girl has a new haircut, he’ll notice and he will tell them _– “You cut your hair? That’s cute.”_ Or stuff like – _“Is that a new dress? I’ve never seen them on you before, it flatters you very well.”_ He doesn’t say them in those greasy desperate ways, so naturally girls will swallow his compliments so desperately well because who on earth doesn’t like genuine praises? 

 

Chan Yeol never finds the need to feel jealous when he compliments other girls, because he thinks that’s how Baek Hyun is ever since way before they start dating. But then they have one of those monthly outings with his high school friends, and Jong In is sporting a new hairdo. Fluffy bang pushed to one side with side cut. Baek Hyun has been gushing over it and says how the man will make a good gigolo if he ever to flunk out of college and although his words might sound like an insult, the genuine wonder he’s channelling from his eyes makes his childhood friend smiles bashfully. Especially when Baek Hyun is politely asking if he can touch his hair here and there, and well, shit, who can even refuse?

 

“What the fuck? Your hair is soft! What hot babe do you keep at home to pamper you like this?”

 

Hot babe?

 

Truly, what man’s ego won’t bloom over with compliment like that?

 

“If I have a hot babe waiting for me at home, I won’t be here eating with you two losers!” Jong In groans, but Chan Yeol notices the red burning his ears.

 

_Dick_.

 

So Chan Yeol resorts to keeping it to himself as he slumps against the chair across of them. Their foods have yet to arrive so there’s nothing to distract him from the way Jong In is basically glowing in front of him like a frickin Christmas tree.

 

It’s quite disgusting how his chest clenches at the sight, Baek Hyun squishing next to Jong In as the conversation soon changes from new hairstyle to Harry Styles and then to Boruto. He’s pretty sure that none of them relates to one another, but Baek Hyun is talkative and Jong In likes anime so they talk and talk and Chan Yeol finds it pathetic how his mood is pummelling for the worst as minutes tick by and he’s still ignored from across of them.  

 

He hates Boruto. He remembers loving Naruto, but the last few episodes pisses him off for one reason or another, especially the ending. So yeah. He fucking hates Boruto. What kind of fucking name is Boruto? Fucking Boruto.

 

Uzumaki Boruto, really?

 

When he and Baek Hyun walk together later from the train station towards Baek Hyun’s apartment, it’s already close to midnight. They went for a karaoke, and Chan Yeol can’t believe he sang ‘I don’t love you’ by MCR with so much passion. Jong In and Baek Hyun had laugh at him when his voice turned hoarse from screaming so much. What a bunch of dick.

 

He can’t think of a reason why he’s feeling so pissed. Because honestly, Baek Hyun flirts worst with girls, so why he is so bothered with him talking to Jong In about some 2D craps.

 

“You think we can cramp the whole Ethics assignment tonight?” Baek Hyun asks casually, puffing his vape in a grey cloud all around them like it’s a hookah lounge. Technically, it’s not legal to do so in their country, to smoke openly like this, but it’s already so late at night, and there are not much people around them.

 

Chan Yeol’s not going to test his luck though, so he feels a little antsy of not being able to smoke his whole carton of cigarettes to calm the fuck down.

 

“Is Jong In that handsome that you have to flirt with him so much?” He couldn’t stop from asking.

 

He didn’t need to turn to know that Baek Hyun is startled by his question, what, with the man chocking on the smoke coughing, heaving like a dying man. _Good_ , he thinks. He hopes the man will pass out from it too, but not really. Fucking _softy_.

 

“Why are you asking me this? I didn’t flirt with him!” Baek Hyun coughs.

 

“You were all over him.” Chan Yeol grits his teeth, face hot because he knows the shit he says is dumb as hell.

 

“I’m socialising, Chan Yeol-ah, we _talk_. That’s what people do when they socialise!” His boyfriend cries out.

 

“Looked pretty much like flirting to me.” He grumbles, lightheaded because he’s so bloody stupid now that he thinks about this. What is he, a ten year old boy with his first girlfriend?

 

But Baek Hyun IS his first boyfriend. He’s Chan Yeol’s many first things.

 

So he whines loudly when the smaller man smacks the back of his head. It’s not painful per say, because Baek Hyun is surprisingly always gentle when it comes to him. But still.

 

He got hit.

 

Over sissy fucking Kim Jong In.

 

What kind of shit luck is this?

 

“You know _normally_ I would think that you’re being jealous is cute as shit, but this is Jong In we’re talking about. _Your_ childhood friend who’s love interest is probably some 2D boys or something –”

 

“Wait – _what_? **Boys**? He’s gay?”

 

This time, he stops from his long steps and turns around to look at Baek Hyun for the first time since they started walking from the train station. Baek Hyun is looking away with a sheepish smile, almost guiltily.

 

What, was he supposed not to know?

 

“How come you know this and not me? I’m the one who grew up with him!” He couldn’t help from crying out loud, hands flailing everywhere, because what the shit?

 

“Well, it’s not my place to say anything, you know.” Baek Hyun laughs nervously, still pointedly looking away.

 

“But you’re my boyfriend!” He shrieks, ignoring the fact that he should be more careful with announcing their status to anyone, really. “We’re supposed to _tell_ each other things! How come he came out to _you_ and not _me_?” 

 

Baek Hyun finally had it and strides past him.

 

“Oh, for goodness sake, I found it out by accident.” The man sighs.

 

“How?” He chases after the smaller man.

 

“He was showing some stuff from his phone and I happened to see the Grindr pop ups!”

 

“What the hell is Grindr?” He asks out loud until he catches up to the man, staring down at him as they walk, confusing frustration starts to fill his head and he doesn’t even know over what he’s stressing about anymore. Is it because Jong In came out to Baek Hyun and not him? Or is it because he’s jealous that his boyfriend paid him more attention during their outing before? Or is it because there’s a new candidate for Baek Hyun if the man ever decides that he’s had enough of Chan Yeol’s flat skinny ass?

 

What the fuck is even –

 

“It’s the gay version of Tinder, Chan Yeol.” Baek Hyun finally sighs. “C’mon, just drop this. I don’t wanna talk about this anymore.”

 

The remaining walk to Baek Hyun’s apartment is relatively in silence. Chan Yeol is not even sure if he’s pissed anymore, because his head is trying bridge all the past events between him and Jong In, to relate the man’s behaviour with his new found knowledge about the man’s sexuality. He’s never say anything against homosexual before. He considers himself quite an open minded boy back when he was still in high school despite being a straight fuck. Well, at least before he discovered that he’s had it bad for Baek Hyun, he _did_ consider himself straight, ogling over pretty girls. Although he can’t say that he’s bisexual either because he finds no lust over any other men.

 

But still. Was there anything that he did to discourage Jong In from coming out to him? Even after graduating high school, they still hang out with each other every other week before college started and the two only meet once a month.

 

That’s still plenty of time for Jong In to actually consult him, right?

 

Is he a bad friend then?

 

===

 

When he gets under the cover after showering, Baek Hyun is already comfortable with duvet settled under his chin. His glasses are still on, and he’s doing this weird thing where he only has one palm out for his phone, glowing his face in a soft hue, and Chan Yeol heaves out a quiet sigh.

 

That night feels colder than the ones before. Strange, considering how he’s expecting it to grow warmer as they get further into spring.

 

He didn’t do anything after that. Lain and faces ahead towards the ceiling lost in thought. He thinks about many things, but mostly about Jong In.

 

It’s still perplexing and although he should let the thought go to rest, he just can’t.

 

“Stop thinking about it, babe.” Baek Hyun hums after that. When Chan Yeol turns his head, he sees that the smaller man still has his phone in hand, browsing through boring investment related stuff, he’s sure.

 

“I still don’t get why he never mention anything.” He says.

 

“You’re pissed about that?” Baek Hyun asks, voice soft and Chan Yeol can tell that it won’t be long before his boyfriend will feel sleepy with the way his eyes grow heavier every second.

 

“I’m not pissed, per say, I just don’t get it. I’m not homophobic, he knows that.” He blinks when Baek Hyun chuckles at his statement, and he feels quite ashamed for finding the tinkles in his laughter so cute and heart-warming.

 

“Hate to tell you this buddy, but you can’t exactly be homophobic when you’re a homo yourself.”

 

“You know what I mean, asshole.” He groans.

 

Baek Hyun finally puts down his phone next to his pillow before taking his glasses off. He has to bite his lips to stop himself from smiling stupidly when the man then turns on the mattress until he’s on his side, facing the tall man more directly. His boyfriend’s fingers feel cool to his hot face when Baek Hyun rubs his thumb along Chan Yeol’s cheek in a soft caress before pinching them playfully, and this time, he couldn’t help the small smile he’s had on, heart probably jumping in joy from the attention. What a child.

 

When he first met Baek Hyun during the orientation day back in first year, he would never expect them to be like this. So touchy with each other, because Baek Hyun doesn’t seem to be that type. But apparently he is, and Chan Yeol is soaking every single moment of it, because the man is a perfect boyfriend anyone would wish for. He thinks that plentiful of time and he never thought that even after all these years, they are still burning so passionately and still yearn for one another desperately like this and he loves it. Because he yearns for the man’s touches all the time.

 

What a needy mofo, really.

 

“I don’t think I’ve asked this before,” Baek Hyun starts as he pushes his fingers through the other man’s bang, touching his scalp in gentle caress. “But what do you feel when you look at other men?”

 

Confusion fills his head first before he’s actually furrowing his eyebrows at the unexpected question.

 

“Huh?” He answers smartly, because, well, he’s not that smart when it comes to his boyfriend and impromptu questions like this always makes him flabbergasted.

 

“No, I mean, do you feel, you know, attracted to them?”

 

“Well, I feel very attracted to you, if that answers it?” He answers questioningly, because truth to be told, he really can’t tell where this conversation is going.

 

“Yeah, to _me_ , but other men? Let’s say, Se Hun for a shot. He’s very attractive, yeah?” Chan Yeol arches an eyebrow at the mention of his housemate.

 

“Se Hun? Well, he’s a shit, but people must be blind if they say he’s not. I mean, it pains me to admit it, but it _is_ possible if you ignore his weird theories about the neighbour having an affair with an 18 year old boy.” He answers anyway, despite the swirl of disgust pooling at the pit of his tummy. Even admitting that makes him lightheaded because honestly. Oh Se Hun is a disgusting shit.

 

“Okay, then, do you feel attracted enough to actually, you know, touch him or hook up with him?”

 

When Baek Hyun asks that, he can’t help the shiver that rocks up his spine as his face scrunches involuntarily, because what. The. Shit?

 

_Gross_!

 

“Ugh, dude! Oh Se Hun? That’s fucking gross!” He cries out, eyes widening as he feels all the blood leaving his face. “What point are you trying to make, man? Stop saying his name! Dude’s disgusting!”

 

Baek Hyun actually has the gull to roll his eyes as he groans out. What is he even trying to theorise here? Chan Yeol doesn’t understand crap and seriously the thought of him even remotely touching Se Hun is an abomination in itself.

 

“Stop being dramatic about it. You know what I’m trying to say here,”

 

“I might if you never mention my housemate’s name to begin with!” He cries honestly.

 

“Fine, my point is, have you ever feel attracted when you see another men? I’m not trying to put you in a tight spot here, I mean, back then when I had my first girlfriend, I still feel attracted to other girls. You know? Thinking how cute they were and what shit. So I’m just trying to ask if that’s the case now too.”

 

Oh.

 

Well, okay. That makes more sense.

 

“I mean, don’t get me wrong here. I won’t be angry or what. It’s human condition. We are attracted to people whether we like it or not. It’s like that’s the whole system of our whole being or some shit.” Baek Hyun elaborates further and Chan Yeol only stares at him. Feeling himself going a little blank.

 

So he stays quiet for a while. Trying to mull over what the shorter man has just said, because he never really put thoughts into it, really. He tries to recall the people he’s met through the duration of him dating Baek Hyun. They’ve met a lot of people, what, with them going to the club at least few times a month. He can’t pinpoint anything.

 

Sure, he might find many people attractive. Like Ye Rim, for example, or that weird loud friend of Se Hun, some Dae Hyun dude from the Art faculty whom they always bump into at most raves they went. Or that other girl from their class, Soo Jung or something. He finds a lot of people attractive, but never to the point of thinking that have him _wanting_ to touch them or bed them or something. That fire never did flicker in him in the first place. If he’s honest enough, he’s just never been sexually attracted to another person his whole life. Baek Hyun was the first person ever that makes him desperately all hot and bothered.

 

“If you mean have I ever found other men attractive, I have, yes. But it’s just the same towards girls too. I never really have any sort of desire to hook up with anyone. The thought just never cross my head.” He says, voice quiet. “I mean, I don’t know. I’m just not as attracted to any of them as I am to you. You’re like, the first person ever that actually made me all horny and stuff, y’know?” He sighs. “S’that weird?”

 

Baek Hyun’s eyes widen when he says that and his hands go still atop his head. And Chan Yeol thinks his heart’s about to stop when he sees the red spreading across his cheeks after that.

 

“ _Yah_ ,” He calls out with a hot face after the silence stretches too long, pushing out a hand and pinches the quiet man’s cheek because _the fuck_? “Stop doing that, you’re making me embarrassed, damnit!” Baek Hyun’s reaction is making him all embarrassed from saying the stuff he just did, and the tall man wonders if he’s really a stupid prick for actually being so outwardly truthful about the whole attraction stuff.   

 

“You’re embarrassed? Think about me, _I_ have to hear that cheesy crap!” Baek Hyun cries in return, vigour returning to his whole being and he actually pulls his hand away and slaps at Chan Yeol’s chest, and now, that shit _is_ painful!

 

“Fine, whatever, I’m turning around. Stupid ugly fuck.” He grumbles as he turns his body away, facing wholly towards the other side of the wall towards the window and just away from Baek Hyun’s face, because shit, he thinks he might die if he stares longer at Baek Hyun’s pretty flushed face.

 

Baek Hyun is quiet, and Chan Yeol’s heart is still running a mile that its beating is deafening in his head. But he feels the bed shift before one slender arm wraps tentatively around his waist. He blinks, face still hot and he turns his head around, but there’s only tuff of red hair covers his sight when his boyfriend basically smoulders his face at the crook of his nape.

 

With Baek Hyun’s chest pressed flush against his back, he thought that he can _feel_ Baek Hyun’s heartbeat thumping through the man’s skin.

 

“Thanks, man.” Baek Hyun suddenly says. “Thanks for being so stupid over me.”

 

He thinks that he will regret it come morning when Baek Hyun will surely drool over his tee wetly. But he wakes up the next morning, surprisingly, by himself. There’s a sticky note on his forehead filled with neat handwriting.

 

It says –

 

**We’re both stupid for can’t getting it up with other people.**

**A+ to us. We’re doom to hell together, so get used to it, Frodo.**

**Love,**

**BBH**

 

So when Se Hun asks him later that day why he’s smiling from ear to ear and Baek Hyun refusing to look at him at all, Chan Yeol really can’t help it.

 

It’s love.

 

It’s pathetic.

 

And Chan Yeol is really glad that Baek Hyun is the one that he’s in love with.

 

===

 

Chan Yeol believes that he’s told every breathing creature on earth of how much he abhors Oh Se Hun to world’s end. It’s like the man’s very existence itself is a pain to Chan Yeol’s sanity, so full of intent on undoing all of him nerve by nerve. He drives him mad with his onslaught of questions and weird quirks. But truthfully, he hates Se Hun the most when the man is drunk. Because while being sober, the man will have this wall of rotten perspective towards the world, all emo darkness to him, but when he’s drunk?

 

He will be a clingy five year old who will attach to Chan Yeol and make walking a _very_ hefty business.

 

“Yah, Se Hun-ah, I can’t walk!” He grumbles when they walk out the club that night.

 

It’s cold. The wind is picking up and he wonders if it will rain later that night. Se Hun had worn white shirt tucked into his black ripped skinny jeans, and he complained about how cold everything is and has been clinging to Chan Yeol’s arm ever since, both arms wrapping around his as he nuzzles his face into Chan Yeol’s upper arm the whole time.

 

“Chan Yeol-lie _oppa_ , hold me, I’m so cold!” He giggles.

 

“Fucking hell, so _now_ I’m your oppa, you shit!” He screeches in distressed.

 

Chan Yeol couldn’t help from looking at Baek Hyun from in front of him helplessly, signalling all of his misery into his stare for mercy that he knows will never come.

 

“What?” Baek Hyun grins, a little tipsy from doing shots with the already drunken Se Hun before.

 

Since Kyung Soo is the only one sober enough to drive, they basically begged him to drive them back home seeing as their designated driver, a certain fucking Kim Jong Dae, is passed out at the back of his own car. They’re lucky Seul Gi has offered to take her boyfriend home, because Chan Yeol honestly didn’t think he can handle a handsy Se Hun as well as a moody Kyung Soo _and_ a passed out Jong Dae.

 

“A little help will be nice too,” He groans and shoves at Se Hun’s face when the man starts dropping wet and loud smooches all over his cheek.

 

“But just look at him! The boy loves you, he’s all clingy like a cat.” His boyfriend laughs.

 

“Baek Hyun-ah at this rate, I might get sexually assaulted with the way he is now. Worry a bit, will ya?” He sighs and grabs at the back of Se Hun’s head, pulling him away as the man starts to nuzzle his face at the column of his throat. “And you, what the hell is wrong with you? Stop nuzzling me!” He sighs and finally resigns to his fate when Se Hun wraps both arms around him from the side. Chan Yeol’s arms both trapped in his surprisingly tight embrace.

 

Handling a drunken Se Hun is a task in itself, but trying to get a drunken Se Hun into the bed IS a nightmare. It didn’t help that Baek Hyun is laughing the whole time throughout that ordeal, leaning by the doorway of the drunk’s bedroom and not helping at all. By the time he successfully wrestles his housemate under the duvet, Se Hun is knocked out in no time.

 

He can’t believe he has to go through the whole shit and the man dozes off as soon as his head hits the pillow. He’s sweating like a whore in church for Pete’s sake.

 

By the time he walks out from Se Hun’s room, his bang is already plastered against his forehead from the sweat he worked up before and he quickly shoves his bomber jacket onto the couch in the living room. Baek Hyun is leaning against the kitchen counter, drinking a glass of water, but he still looks a little pink.

 

“Wanna stay over at my place?” His boyfriend asks nonchalantly when Chan Yeol takes off his tee and he turns away when he feels eyes lurking all over his body and although it makes the tall man’s heart jumps at the intense attention, he feels sweaty and gross from the club before so he’s thinking of hitting the shower before going to sleep.

 

“Nah,” He says as he starts walking to his room. “Too much hassle. Why don’t you stay here? Jong Dae’s not around tonight anyway and Se Hun’s already dead. The place will finally be peaceful, thank _god_.” He sighs as he switches on the table light on his study table before making way to his cupboard just from across his bed and starts to pull two pairs of sleeping shorts and t-shirts. He only manages to take out a pair of shorts when he feels warm arms wrapping around his waist and another hot body presses against his back. “Baek Hyun-ah?” He calls unsurely and tenses his body when he feels a peck pressed into his nape as well as something _pointy_ against the back of his thigh.

 

“I’m horny,” Baek Hyun says easily.

 

“H-how?” He stutters, surprised if anything and he grits his teeth when Baek Hyun’s pointy fingers start to rub circles atop his naked torso.

 

“You were so rough with Se Hun just now, sweating and all and I just –” He can actually hear Baek Hyun swallows hard, “And it got to me, because it always feels just _so_ fucking good when you’re all rough with me too.” He sounds a little breathless now that Chan Yeol focuses hard enough on the other man.

 

For a while there, Chan Yeol honestly doesn’t know how to respond. Fuck, hearing Baek Hyun saying that so desperately makes him want to just smash it right there and then.

 

But then again, why shouldn’t he?

 

He throws the sleeping shorts in his hands to the floor and just turns. Baek Hyun jumps at the sudden movement, but Chan Yeol shoves one hand to the back of his head and pulls him in. The kiss they’re sharing is messy as fuck, but Baek Hyun is responding so wantonly with a needy moan that Chan Yeol pops a hard on right away.

 

His boyfriend moans when he meshes the smaller man’s ass into his fist and swirls his tongue around Baek Hyun’s until their drool falls down their chins. Not that he care, because Baek Hyun is unbuckling the tall man’s belt hurriedly and starts to unbutton his skinny jeans before pulling down his zipper. Chan Yeol pants harshly by the time his boyfriend pulls away from the kiss and starts to kneel, kissing down his chest to his torso along the way. He knows that he has a full-mode horny face on when he stares down at Baek Hyun and caught his staring, lips puckering at his jutted hipbone before breathing down Chan Yeol’s embarrassingly solid cock.

 

“Gonna suck it, baby?” He says, panting when his boyfriend is basically hovering over his hard dick, and he has to bite his lips when Baek Hyun immediately pouts his lips around the head of Chan Yeol’s cock, tongue lapping around the flat mushroom surface before sliding his mouth forward, taking the length in. His lips would pull every time he pulls back, still sucking as his head bobs in and back.

 

Baek Hyun gives great blowjobs. Not because of his tongue techniques and shit, don’t get him wrong, they were good, but it’s the best because he likes to put on a show. He sucks on Chan Yeol’s dick noisily like he always does when he’s feeling particularly too horny beyond reason, wet slurping sound of his drool as he sucks on the meat hungrily, followed by the popping sound every time he pulls away. His face would reflect nothing, but pure hunger and just dirty need. The man’s dainty fingers wrap around the remaining length of Chan Yeol’s now fully hard shaft that can’t fit into his mouth and he uses his other hand to play with the tall man’s balls, stroking and pulling a little and Chan Yeol can’t tell if it’s painful or the pleasure of every fucking thing is destroying his mind.

 

“I like this cock,” Baek Hyun says with a full mouth, voice muffled. “I like what it does to my ass, always fucking me so good.” He moans and Chan Yeol actually groans out very loudly, pushing his fingers through red dyed hair and he yanks Baek Hyun’s head further down his cock, groaning out deeply when he feels his cock pressing against the soft and cushiony back of the smaller man’s throat.

 

Baek Hyun actually sounds chocked when he does it again and again and the tall man stares down at the man, eyeing the red face and the tears tracking down his cheeks as his boyfriend sniffles.

 

His dick twitches and his balls feel tight, but what’s more, he really, really, REALLY wants to destroy the other man’s ass.

 

With much effort, he cups Baek Hyun’s chin and tells him to –

 

“Come up here.”

 

Baek Hyun stands on shaky legs and Chan Yeol waste no time as he pulls the man in his arms greedily, kissing him hard and moans when Baek Hyun’s jeans covered groin presses against his naked twitching dick, because truthfully, he’s not that far from coming like a high school boy. Shit, he can feel how hard the man is under his clothing so he pushes his two hands down and even that makes his heart rate goes berserk as he meshes his boyfriend’s shapely ass.

 

“Want me to fuck you?” He says, voice just above a whisper and Baek Hyun is staring at him stupidly with half lidded eyes and wet chin. He nods eagerly and Chan Yeol kisses him again and this time, he pushes his hands until he’s grabbing at the each side of Baek Hyun’s thighs. “Climb up.” He demands and Baek Hyun flushes redder. The man seems hesitant, Chan Yeol rarely orders him weird demand like this, but the tall man is feeling rather rough that night. The wait is not that long however, because after a small whine, his boyfriend finally pushes one leg around the back of Chan Yeol’s thighs, heel digging into the tall man’s ass and Chan Yeol grabs hard on Baek Hyun’s thighs as he heaves the man up. Baek Hyun wraps both arms around Chan Yeol’s neck tightly, pulling as he tries to balance his weight.

 

His boyfriend is a heavy weight and Chan Yeol actually staggers when Baek Hyun wraps his other foot around his waist. The tall man crosses both of his arms under his boyfriend’s ass, arm muscles actually straining as he balances the load and Chan Yeol groans when Baek Hyun starts to kiss him again. The tall man walks with much effort to his bed with full of intention to fuck his boyfriend hard.

 

It’s not strange that after being with Baek Hyun for almost four years, he knows how the man likes to be handled in bed and he’s proud to think that he knows all the ticks to make his smaller lover comes in a mere minute. The short man never says this, never admits this despite how Chan Yeol has insisted it, but truthfully, Baek Hyun has a sort of kink to be **dominated**. Crowded, and controlled and trapped. He thinks that his lover might have a masochistic side in secret, and it’s fine by him if Baek Hyun refuses to admit it.

 

Because his eyes are wet, his moans are whiney and all high pitch as Chan Yeol pushes at the back of both of his thighs with his arms, holding them up and has the shorter man’s body folded into two. His knees are pressed to his chest as the tall man uses his whole weight to keep the feet in place and palms now at each side of Baek Hyun’s body against the mattress as he fucks into his lover over and over again with crazy pace.

 

The bedframe rattles against the floor, mattress whining from his thrusts as their body bounces harshly as he drills into his lover’s debauched rim.

 

“ _Hngh_ –so _good_!” Baek Hyun sobs, eyes teary and face red. “Your cock feels s-so good!”

 

Baek Hyun’s ass feels bouncy against his hips, and the slapping sound of their skin serves as a drive for his overpowering libido, full of intent to wreck Baek Hyun up even more until the man can’t walk the next day. He would love that. The idea of Baek Hyun pliant and meek after rounds of rough sex with no witty comeback when his body is all sensitive after coming so many times and he would want Chan Yeol to touch him with gentle hands and soft kisses and being just so FUCKING needy because the truth is, Chan Yeol is a pathetic jealous lover and the sight of Baek Hyun being all over fucking Kim Jong In from two days ago is still a sore spot indeed and he just wants to mark what he thinks is _his_.

 

His feet hang feebly over Chan Yeol’s shoulders and the tall man can feel them clenching around him tighter as the small man’s body arches and his eyes widen.

 

“I’m gonna come again!” Baek Hyun warns panicky.

 

“Good.” Chan Yeol grunts, because eating and fingering the man’s ass earlier until he’s cumming spastically sent a trail of satisfaction down his tummy, but he’s still wanting more. And Baek Hyun’s ass is all about sensitive nerve these days, he wants the man to cum and filled with crazed euphoric pleasure that all his head can think about is Chan Yeol and his dick.

 

The walls clench in a motion of catastrophic wave around his cock when Baek Hyun cries out after that, body jerking with one shoulder pushed up against his cheek, but Chan Yeol’s thrust didn’t stop, still relentless as he tries to chase after his still faraway ending.

 

Baek Hyun’s feet fall to his forearm, body still trapped under the bigger man’s weight as he pushes his palms onto the tall man’s chest, a poor attempt to push him away from the sure overstimulation that Chan Yeol knows is wreaking havoc through his whole body. But Chan Yeol still has his whole weight atop the smaller man so he is basically stuck under him. Unable to free himself away and his eyes turn crazed now as he starts to push his body up, limbs trembling and fingers gone cold.

 

“Chan Yeol –hold up, stop for a bit, you’re driving me crazy!” He cries out, “Please, just for a –oh my god, oh my GOD!”

 

His voice turn hysteric and his fingers turn to nails over the tall man’s chest.

 

Chan Yeol obviously didn’t stop, and the man soon falls to his back, body twisting and thrashing wildly as his eyes bulges.

 

“Asshole, seriously, it hurts!” The man screams, tears falling from his eyes, but the tall man drills impossibly harder until Baek Hyun pushes one grip around his upper arm in a tight hold while the other palm pushes at his chest. “Just for a while –oh fuck, something’s weird!” Chan Yeol actually has to press in more weight into his hands atop the mattress just pin Baek Hyun down. The man is thrashing hysterically, face turns and pressed hard into the sheet as he huffs out one distressed cry after another and the tall man can feel it.

 

Sleek wet walls of his asshole clenching hard against his hot shaft and it keeps clenching and clenching in tune with his screams and he makes that face when he is usually cumming hard and the tall man couldn’t help from glancing down at the twitching cock, finding it strange how despite it’s hard state, he’s not spurting out anything.

 

His screams are all drawn out long. Pure agonising sound with no words shaping in between and fuck, if that’s not the sexiest thing he’s ever seen then he doesn’t know what can top it off.

 

“CHAN YEOL!” Baek Hyun finally sobs. “What’s this?” He screams, eyebrows drawn and mouth gaping so wide as he sobs hard, actually crying and he sounds so miserable, Chan Yeol actually halts his movement altogether, fear actually making a grab at his heart, but then Baek Hyun turns to him wildly, eyes now heavily lidded and chin wet from his drool. “Don’t stop, it feels so good, it feels so fucking good, _please_!”

 

He doesn’t need more prompting, he thinks as he moves his arms away from beneath the man’s thighs and allows them to fall to his side as he places his palms into the mattress on either side of Baek Hyun’s head. His cock throbs, because Baek Hyun has both hands on Chan Yeol’s neck, fingers hard at the curl of hair on the man’s nape and he pulls. His mouth is still gaping so obscenely inviting, face messy with sweat and drool and cum from when he sucked Chan Yeol off before and his chest is heaving.

 

Baek Hyun thrashes his head back, arching his throat when Chan Yeol pounds him as hard as before and when he claws at the tall man’s chest, scratching at his nipples, Chan Yeol can feel his body literally shakes. His balls clench in, and his breathings are so laboured now as he groans out so gruffly.

 

And when he comes, he’s pretty sure that he almost screams, body shaking as he spurts in the man’s ass, totally forgotten that he didn’t put on a condom before because he’s out of it.

 

He slumps into the mattress next to the smaller man once he cums, fallen on his stomach with heavy breathing and he turns his head towards his lover, eyeing the pants and whiney moans and the skin that is still breaking into goosebumps and just because he’s a curious dick, he pushes one hand towards the cleft of Baek Hyun’s ass, fingering at his rim and his eyes widen when he feels the man still clenching and unclenching against nothing. His dick is still hard, curling against his stomach and he is still just panting so hard.

 

Shit, did he even come?

 

“Baek Hyun-ah?” He calls worriedly, “What’s up, baby?” He pushes his body up using his arms, hovering over the man as he eyes his lover hectically. “Are you okay? Did I overdo anything?” His voice turning panicky and Baek Hyun finally turns his eyes towards him.

 

He’s swallowing hard, head still pressing hard against the pillow and he pushes one shaky hand and curls clammy finger around Chan Yeol’s wrist next to his head. His face is still red, and when he finally talks, it’s all hoarse voice.

 

“I –I think,” He starts and Chan Yeol feels his eyes widen, feeling scared again, because shit, sure, he might have a thing for wrecking his lover, but he’s a real softie at heart, and he never wants to _actually_ break him.

 

“W-what?” Chan Yeol asks shakily.

 

“I think,” The man pants, “I think I just had a dry orgasm.” Baek Hyun finally says, “That was _so_ good, babe.” and _shit_ , he hates himself for how fast his dick hardens into a fucking concrete beam when the man moans wantonly after that.

 

He fucks Baek Hyun again after that, ignoring the fact that Se Hun’s room is just next to his.

 

Baek Hyun, for the first time ever since they start dating, bans Chan Yeol from touching him that whole week.

 

===

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, no excuses, I know like I’m super late. But. Anyway, how was this chapter? Yes. That final part. Dry orgasm. I’ve read on it before and I just want to incorporate that in here because i'm such a sore loser. Lol


	5. Love like you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They said that sometimes, it takes you being with someone for you to actually grow the hell up. But as Chanyeol goes through his days having Baekhyun as a boyfriend, he learns that aside from acting like a twelve year old with their first love, he’s just another sucker who keeps on falling so smittenly in love with the smaller man over and over again like an idiot.

 

 

Look at you go

I just adore you

I wish that I knew

What makes you think I'm so special

 

If I could begin to do

Something that does right by you

I would do about anything

I would even learn how to love

 

When I see the way you look

Shaken by how long it took

I could do about anything

I could even learn how to love like you

 

Love like you

Love me like you

 

**[[Love Like You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=clJk8a5q1Lo)]**

 

===

 

He thinks that this is one of the stupidest shits he’s had done in his life. He knows he sucks at poker game, he knows that so fucking well because he can never hide the smug look on his face whenever he has good hands and he’s stupid for even thinking of going up against the master of blank face Oh Se Hun and Do Kyung Soo.

 

Jong Dae was smart enough to not join them, and Baek Hyun is basically just another him, a boastful asshole who has no fucking clue on how to hide it from his face, so the two of them stands out like obnoxious huge pricks, and now they are sitting on the swivel chair in a bustling hair saloon in Gangnam.

 

Seul Gi is smiling too brightly when Jong Dae told her what happened and she was all giddy smile when she walked in just now, smelling so good with her Miss Dior on. Chan Yeol is currently regretting all the life choices he’s made that lead him up to this point. Smelly and painful blob of crap stinging his whole head and he’s looking at the bleached white hair on his head from the reflection of the mirror with a blank face, because nothing can even convey the dread pooling at the pit of his stomach for what will happen after this.

 

“We are two renowned stupid assholes, you know that Chan Yeol?” Baek Hyun groans from the chair next to him, sitting in the same condition.

 

“Looking good, _sweety_!” Jong Dae yowls from the couch behind them.

 

“We should just jump off at the Han river.” Chan Yeol sighs.

 

“Hell, Chan Yeol, even among the murky water, it will be easy to find your body with _that_ hair.” Se Hun says so fucking pleasingly from next to Jong Dae.

 

_“I want them pink, assholes, they will be pink.”_ Was what Kyung Soo said last night when he walked out of Chan Yeol’s apartment.

 

“Oh, don’t worry guys, it will look good! Just pretend you guys are in some idol group or something.” Seul Gi laughs from his side, leaning against the wall next to the mirror in front of the tall man with crossed arms and Chan Yeol actually turns to her with tired eyes.

 

“That’s not even helping at all, dude.” He groans, fingers fidgeting under the protective cape slung over his body. “My mom will _kill_ me,” He sobs.

 

“You went back last month with old man grey hair, Chan Yeol, she didn’t kill you back then, so this will not make a difference at all. I, on the other hand, live with my grandparents. They are 75!” Baek Hyun cries out and Jong Dae actually has the balls to shrill out a huge loud laugh when the man says that.

 

The stylist took another one whole hour to put the dye on, leaving them to dry before dragging the defeated tall man to wash it off. But surprisingly after his hair is all dried up and styled in his natural perm with his bangs parted midway, _damn_ , he actually looks good. Instead of just being pink, the stylist shades his hair in light magenta and at Jong Dae’s long groan and Se Hun’s straight line frown, he knows that he actually looks good so he couldn’t help the huge grin he has on his face.

 

“Damn it, what the hell happened.” Jong Dae grunts.

 

“It’s the tall man freaky genetic.” Se Hun reasons.

 

“You’re standing at 183cm, Se Hun-ah, so be quiet.” Jong Dae retorts with a defeated sigh. “I swear the world is against us midgets.”

 

===

 

When he walks through the opened bathroom door at Baek Hyun’s place, it is to the sight of the shorter male frowning at his own reflection from the mirror atop the sink. His boyfriend is ruffling his hair, sighing and groaning here and there, and Chan Yeol wraps his arms around the man’s naked waist from behind and plants a soft kiss onto his shoulder.

 

“My grandma will kill me, _shit_.” Baek Hyun groans and the tall man rests his chin atop the bony shoulder and stares at his boyfriend through the mirror, eyeing the matching light magenta hair almost appreciatively.

 

“But you look good, babe.” He says with a smile.

 

“The fact that I look good will _not_ change her mind, Chan Yeol-ah. Now let’s not talk about my mom. She will castrate me, and I love my dick. Hell, _you_ love my dick!” He whines and Chan Yeol couldn’t help from chuckling out loud at Baek Hyun’s distressed face, fingers rubbing the slim torso in soothing circles as he kisses the smaller man’s cheek. His boyfriend lives with his grandparents from his mother’s side along with his parents after the company his father worked at went bankrupt back when Baek Hyun was in his first year. While his father is chill and rather spontaneous like he is, his grandparents and his mother are rather conservative despite being a little too coddling.

 

“Summer break will be in a month, you can always dye your hair back before going home.” He says easily as he trails his fingers down the waistband of his boyfriend’s boxer brief and slips them just slightly into the hem of it.

 

Baek Hyun’s eyes turn into a glare as he stares at Chan Yeol’s face from the mirror.

 

“You’re actually trying to cop a feel of my dick while we’re having this conversation? Seriously, man?” He asks with a raised eyebrow and Chan Yeol is grinning sleazily as he kisses the man’s jawline, sucking the skin a little before going down to the column of his throat.

 

“You really look good, Baek Hyun-ah.” He says a little breathlessly, voice muffled as his lips pucker around the patch of skin on his neck and pulls them between his teeth. “Really, _fucking_ good.” He says that as he shoves his hand all the way into the boxer and palms at flaccid flesh, rubbing them until Baek Hyun leans his weight into him, moaning a little distressfully, but dick twitching in interest.

 

“You’re unbelievable.” He groans and stutters a startled – “ _A-ah!”_ when the tall man squeezes the hardening member a little, before thumbing at the silky mushroom head.

 

Whenever Baek Hyun rides him, he always has that dazed and crazed face as he humps up and down Chan Yeol’s dick so eagerly. Silky hole would clench the tall man’s length greedily, and Chan Yeol wonders briefly if his boyfriend is actually addicted to it, sex and just to have something penetrating deep into him because hunger can’t even be used to describe the look he’s having on his face.

 

Chan Yeol tries to keep up with the insane wild pace, but his boyfriend is making it rather hard now that he’s leaning back into his arms, palms press heavily into Chan Yeol’s thighs, pressing the tall man grounded to the mattress and it’s just not fucking enough. The sound as Baek Hyun’s ass slams against his hips echoes a little too loudly throughout the whole room, mattress creaking noisily at the fast pace they’re creating and Baek Hyun is just so frickin hot, fucking himself onto the tall man’s rod **_so_** hungrily and distraughtly that the tall man worries that he might hurt his back with how fast he’s moving. But as he focuses on his boyfriend’s face, stares at the mouth that hangs open so wide as he screams over and over again, pooling the pleasure and lust so tightly inside Chan Yeol –he feels like bursting at any seconds!

 

He grabs at the smaller man’s waist a little too roughly as he overturns him, changing their position so that Baek Hyun is laid under him now. He didn’t even get the chance to do anything when Baek Hyun stares at him with half lidded eyes and wraps both his legs around Chan Yeol’s waist. The tall man doubles over, actually groaning _very_ loudly when his boyfriend continues to thrust up his dick at his previous fast pace.

 

“S-shit!” Chan Yeol shouts, pure agonising pleasure numbing him as he’s stuck there, body bent over the short man and fingers clenching so tightly around the bed sheet because it feels just so good! He thinks that he’s losing his mind!

 

Baek Hyun is lost in his own world, basically using Chan Yeol’s dick to chase his own release and the tall man feels himself shaking, mouth gaping opened until his drool actually falls down onto his boyfriend’s chin, not that the man cares. He’s so focus on moving his body, movement solely supported by his waist as his ass eats up Chan Yeol’s cock desperately, back now starts to arch more and more as he presses his weight into his upper body. He throws his head back, eyes clench shut and throat blares out so openly as he screams and screams and screams, sobbing out –

 

“Ah! Ah! GOD I’m gonna cum!”

 

Dick untouched, and Chan Yeol would think that he’s just putting on an exaggerating show if not for the spurt of cum that spills out of his dick wetting his torso. His hole clenches manically around the tall man’s length, and now that his feet finally fall into the bed, face sated as he looks up at Chan Yeol with still half lidded eyes, puffy lips, panting like he’s had run the miles, Chan Yeol almost feel that the world can just fuck off, because the sight alone is enough to make him blows his load.

 

So he straightens up, holding at the upper part of Baek Hyun’s thighs and just goes crazy. Jackhammering into the still sensitive Baek Hyun until the man twists his upper body sideways, both hands grabbing at Chan Yeol’s arms in a tight grip as his eyes bulge widely.

 

“Fuck, your ass feels so good!” He cries out, balls feel a little too tight and stomach clenching in.

 

Baek Hyun’s moans are all short, punched out in strings of staccato as Chan Yeol’s hips slams into his ass carelessly over and over again.

 

“C’mon, baby, blow it inside!” Baek Hyun goads him. “Fill my ass with your cum until it’s all full and wet.”

 

Chan Yeol actually clenches his eyes shut and he throws his head back when his orgasm hits him just a mere seconds after his boyfriend says that, shooting his load inside the greedy hole as Baek Hyun encourages him with dirty words.

 

“Yes, that’s it baby, make it all sloppy for me, _princess_.” He croons in a high pitch dreamy voice, face pink and just so fucking obscene when the tall man looks down at him and catches his eyes.

 

===

 

Chan Yeol thinks that out of all the bad things that can happen in his life thus far, _this_ can probably be in the top five. Hell, this can even top that time when Baek Hyun got so drunk after scoring a 95% on his midterm and hit on him in front of the whole gang. Sure, Se Hun had enjoyed the whole spectacle massively, but that whole shit left Chan Yeol blushing like a middle school girl the whole time because believe it or not, Baek Hyun telling him how he shines so blindingly like a star actually really made him so embarrassingly _smitten_.

 

But that’s that.

 

So last month he’s had this talk with Baek Hyun about how Seul Gi’s friend, Ye Rim, has the hots for him since day one. Unconventional, sure, but also not that strange. His boyfriend told him that he will set them up for a dinner or something, and while Chan Yeol never took the smaller man’s words seriously, he realises that he should have. Because now, the four of them are sitting at the hot and full BBQ restaurant, and although going out with people is something that the tall man enjoys immensely, having the knowledge that the sweet and cute Ye Rim is flipping the meat with the tong so gracefully is because she has all the intention of winning him over kinda freaks him out.

 

_With her Grace Kelly charm_ , Chan Yeol thinks.

 

It’s uncomfortable, but it’s bearable because Baek Hyun is sitting next to him and he’s basically a miracle comes to life, keeping the conversation between all of them flows so very smoothly when Chan Yeol is slowly turning into a penguin statue.

 

When they first got into the restaurant, Chan Yeol has slid into the booth and when he saw Ye Rim trying to move into next to him, he actually pulled at Baek Hyun’s arm until the man _literally_ fell into the seat next to him with a startled cry.

 

Everyone looked at him weirdly and Chan Yeol ignored them and went for the menu with red ears.

 

At first, Ye Rim wanted it to be just the two of them, and after literally going to his knees, hugging his boyfriend’s feet and _begging_ , Baek Hyun relented with a long suffering groan and requested for Seul Gi to come along too to complete the party. The four of them decided to meet up in front of the train station and Ye Rim went next to him as they walk all the way to the restaurant. Chan Yeol talked nonchalantly with the girl, thinking that things won’t go south, because, well, Ye Rim likes to talk, she’s funny, and he’s good at talking, making jokes until she doubles over with tears in her eyes from the loud cackling she has had howl out. He remembers Baek Hyun calling over to her, asking –

 

_“Yah, what happen to the Grace Kelly charm?”_

 

That question was a great wake up call, and Chan Yeol became so conscious of her after that, that he’s become so flabbergasted and talking suddenly became very hard.

 

“So what are you guys up to after this?” Ye Rim asks, staring at Chan Yeol with fluttering long lashes. She smiles a little, and Chan Yeol can’t really figure out why his hand is reaching out to his boyfriend’s thigh from under the table, panic suddenly thumping at his heart.

 

“We’re meeting up with some of my high school mates afterwards.” Chan Yeol lies before he can even think it through, clenching a little until Baek Hyun’s fingers slide atop of his into a painful pinch.  

 

Seul Gi is grinning when he says that, as if she knows what exactly is going through his head which says nothing because, well, there’s nothing going on there to begin with. So, yeah.

 

Baek Hyun’s small laugh makes him turn his head towards the smaller man on his side, to the sight of his boyfriend sitting so nonchalantly with an elbow pressed into the top table and chin cradled in his palm, face facing forward to concentrate on his meat. The sight melts him and makes his chest churns a little. Any other time, he knows that he would be swooning to the moon and back over the warm orange light shadowing over Baek Hyun’s face. His skin has been looking better these days, fresh and not too dry like before because his skin is no longer flaking, but shit.

 

“fraid’ so.” Baek Hyun grins, eyes crinkling small and hell, although he’s being all cute and whatnot, Chan Yeol wishes that they’re all out of there already.

 

The pork tastes heavenly against his tongue however, and Chan Yeol actually swoons out loud.

 

“Damn it, Ye Rim, you look like a fucking rabbit, but you sure knows how to grill this shit.” He says, praising the girl without actually realising it and the girl actually giggles.

 

“Language, Park Chan Yeol, I’m Grace Kelly tonight. Who the hell is Ye Rim anyway?” She retorts with a smirk.

 

The truth is, Chan Yeol thinks that Ye Rim is a funny and an interesting girl. And although her fashion style and interest are up to the hot girl standard, it’s her rather peculiar sense of humour that matches with the tall man well. She’s a little on the petite side, sure, with her standing at 155cm, but she tells everyone that she’s 180cm which is, _yeah_. In another universe where Chan Yeol never met Byun Baek Hyun, he would think that the two of them will surely hit it off well.

 

But that night, while laughing when Baek Hyun accidently pour the soup from the jug into his drink, Chan Yeol doesn’t mind thinking how every little things the smaller man does pull something at his heartstring. Giddy and smitten –those two are the very word that best describes his feelings everyday he spends with his boyfriend. He knows that it’s not that rare for anyone’s relationship to still be this passionate and so fulfilling, but Chan Yeol has never been a man who really is so in tune with his feeling nor is he someone whose emotional side is easily triggered by small stupid gesture like this.  

 

He’s clingy, he loves skin contact, but even those are limited to his family members and Jong In who he knows since he was still a snotty brat.

 

And with Baek Hyun?

 

He’s just so fucking glad that he actually made the move back in April in their first year and kissed him that first time at the back of a booming club. No one had been looking back then, but even if someone was, he thinks that he probably wouldn’t care. Definitely not especially when Baek Hyun responded despite being 80% sober, and everything just sort of clicked into place.

 

===

 

“I can’t believe you freaked out just now,” Baek Hyun smirks from next to him as they walk side by side towards Chan Yeol’s apartment. “She’s so tiny, what are you, twelve?”

 

“Look, I was all fine when we met up outside the station, then you have to spoil it all and talk about the Grace Kelly charm crap, so of course I’d freak out!” He groans, bypassing haggard looking people trying to get home from long office hours.

 

“Yeah,” Baek Hyun actually laughs when he says that. “I did that on purpose.”

 

Suffice to say; when Baek Hyun lets out a girly shriek when Chan Yeol pulls his neck down into a headlock, it makes the tall man smiles a little.

 

Chan Yeol remembers that the night he kissed Baek Hyun back at the club, the man had this crazed eyes. Like he’s scared of all the things that they were doing, but his shoulders were squared and he told him to stay over at his place. Naturally Chan Yeol was eager and they both went away and they made out once they got through the front door of Baek Hyun’s apartment.

 

He remembers the desperate touches, frantic as Baek Hyun pulled at his shirt and never let go.

 

Baek Hyun told him, _“I can be very overbearing,”_

 

Chan Yeol couldn’t have cared less, and he said – _“That’s even better.”_ As he pulled one of the man’s leg up and had them wrapped around his thigh as he crushed him against the door.  
  
_“Chan Yeol, I’m serious here. I’m gonna be all over you. I’m a jealous lover and I am very possessive. It’ll be suffocating –we can still stop this.”_

 

The tall man ignored him, and he thinks that fucking Baek Hyun later on and telling him that he wants him in his life was the best decision he’d make thus far.

 

But it’s late now, both of them reek of barbeque and the night feels cold. There are not much people outside so it’s easy for him to wrap an arm around Baek Hyun’s shoulder as he pulls his boyfriend closer to him. Skinship is not a new thing for anyone. It’s almost midnight and it’s nothing strange to see two men walking with huge grin like they are doing now. Friends do that all the time and it’s easy for people to see that this whole shit as just another skinship between two friends.  

 

“Where will you stay during the internship next semester?” Baek Hyun asks after a while.

 

Chan Yeol sighs at the question, headache starts to build up with the thought of looking for a place to stay because his apartment’s contract will end this semester. Jong Dae wil be staying at his family’s place while Se Hun’s firm offers a dorm along with his placement and Chan Yeol is still thinking if he should just continue with renting his room. If he was to do that, it means that he has to start looking for tenants to share the rent with because he didn’t think that he can afford it all by himself. Even now, Jong Dae is paying for half of it as he took the master bedroom, just to think of having to fork out more money is making him miserable.

 

“I don’t know, man. My current place is already convenient, and any other place is kinda expensive.” Chan Yeol says with a groan. “My parents’ place is a little too far for me to commute back and forth to the firm and this whole shit is giving me headache.”

 

Baek Hyun hums in return, but says nothing after that. And since his boyfriend had open this topic up, the tall man’s head is running a mile, trying to figure out what he should do because to take the train from his parents’ place to his job will take about an hour and half, and if he considers the morning rush hour, it’ll probably be more.

 

So of course, when Baek Hyun suggest – “Why not just stay with me? You’re already sleeping over at least three nights a week, anyway. Your stuff is all over my place.” Chan Yeol just has to whip his head towards the man so fast, he thought he’d get whiplash out of it.

 

Baek Hyun is not looking at him, but the tall man can see how nonchalant he is about the question. His heartbeat runs amok under his breast and Chan Yeol can feel his face starts to burn when the question starts to register in his brain, because –

 

Hell, _him_? Living together with _Baek Hyun_? With his boyfriend _Byun Baek Hyun_?

 

He should answer, he should act nonchalantly too instead of stopping in his track and gawking over the other man until Baek Hyun has to stop and turns to him with worried eyes.

 

“Hey, it’s okay, I don’t mean to be weird about it –”

 

“Y-YES!”

 

He can’t believe he shouted that. So loudly too.

 

Some people actually turn to them at his loud voice and Baek Hyun’s eyes are wide.

 

“A-are you, I mean, is that –are you sure? I don’t want to impose or anything –”

 

“Fuck, **YES**! I want to live with you!”

 

He’s an embarrassment to his family. Heck, he’s an embarrassment to humanity with how rigid he’s standing, both arms plastered to his side like a standing rigid soldier because, heck, his BOYFRIEND is _literally_ asking him to move in with him. That’s like marriage or some shit. Fuck, he’s a fucking twelve year old boy, why is he making this all so fucking weird in his head?

 

When Baek Hyun howls out a loud obscene laughter after that, the tall man feels his face burns even hotter, but he sticks to his stance, standing so sprightly like a child awaiting a punishment. 

 

“You’re weird.” Baek Hyun finally sighs and wraps an arm around his neck, pulling him along as he starts to walk. The height difference resulted in the tall man to hunch his body slightly lower to accommodate his boyfriend’s height and Chan Yeol doesn’t want to think how embarrassingly giddy he is with everything. It’s overwhelming to the point that his face is in a confused state of wanting to smile like an idiot or frowning at the same time to maintain his cool. In which he fails both because it’s a known fact that Park Chan Yeol is a stupid mofo.

 

“You’re asking me to move in with you, how else would I respond?” He says after a while, sulking a little because it’s unfair how calm Baek Hyun is about all of this.

 

“Yeah,” His boyfriend says, eyes sneaking a peek towards the tall man. “I kinda did.” He admits with a proud grin. “Smooth aren’t I?”

 

===

 

The preparations for finals are just **heart breaking**. He had this talk with Baek Hyun before, about how they should start on their assignment earlier and get it over and done with so they can just kick back and relax when finals roll around. While they would usually do that, seeing how anal Chan Yeol is about trying to finish things as soon as possible, this time, it does not turn out that way.

 

Because their lecturer rejected their assignment at the last minute for one of their subjects, they had to redo everything and with the search on firms for their internship next semester on top of the midterms and quizzes, everything is just so **chaotic**.

 

But they got through it. Only one more paper tomorrow morning, and Chan Yeol can basically just pack up his stuff and fucks off into the sunset.

 

Although it’s quite sad that all of them, other than Kyung Soo, will be going to different firms, Chan Yeol somehow has suspected that it will be that way. It wasn’t until they got together last week that Kyung Soo revealed that he will be going to the firm Chan Yeol has chosen, and worst of all, the same fucking department.

 

_“I’ve always wanted to do audit.”_ Kyung Soo had said.

 

_“But why the same firm as mine?”_ Chan Yeol had shriek.

 

_“It’s the nearest to my place.”_ Was the short man’s curt response.

 

_“Yeah, Chan Yeol, not everything is about you!”_ Jong Dae smirked.

 

Seul Gi was the only one with a resemblance of humanity for actually giving the tall man a pitied look, because even his boyfriend, a certain Byun had a smug grin on then, happy with his choice of some small firm because he said he wanted to focus more on his investment stuff.

 

_“Why not just go into some investment firm?”_ Chan Yeol asked when they were in bed one night.

 

_“My advisor told me that since we’re majoring in accounting, I need to be doing accounting stuff for my internship.”_

 

So that’s that.

 

Chan Yeol looks up from his study table and sighs when the heat finally gets to him, feeling clammy now that they are on the brink of summer. Jong Dae complained that their electric bill was too high, so everyone tried to tone down with their usage and he thinks now, to not use the a/c in this hot temperature is _definitely_ stupid. He pulls his earphone away from his ears as he stands up, full of intention to walk out into the kitchen to grab some cold drink, but stops midway at the sight of Kim Jong Dae sprawled on the tiled floor in front of HIS room. Dressed only in his boxer brief.

 

“What the FUCK, Jong Dae-yah?” He groans.

 

The man is laid on his stomach, face smashed into the floor and his voice is muffled when he says –

 

“It’s just SO hot, my balls are melting.”

 

“Then do it in front of your own room!” He shouts back, feeling like crying because he still has two more LONG questions to cover to actually feel sane again.

 

“God, you’re so loud, all the code of ethics are coming out of my head now.” Jong Dae whines, “If I fail that stupid paper, it will be your fault! Pay for my re-sit fees, Frodo!”

 

“ _Yeah_ , Frodo, you’re so short, your voice is the only high thing there is about you.” Se Hun chimes in, so typically out of topic and Chan Yeol turns his head towards the dining table and sighs tiredly when he sees the man lounging ON the fucking glassed table in a fucking _bathrobe_. Never mind that Se Hun’s previous statement is false on every term seeing that he is actually the tallest out of all of them, he’s just so freaking done with his housemates need to lounge around like dead raccoons all over the house that he’s not going to acknowledge what the man had said.

 

“I’m so glad I won’t have to see your face next semester.” Chan Yeol thinks he is a lucky man with a hot and generous boyfriend whom had asked him to just move in with him during their internship. He didn’t think he can last long if he has to stay even six months longer with the two fuckers because, shit. Just shit.

 

“Don’t worry Chan Yeol, you’re so poor, I don’t want to live in a poor house with you.” Se Hun drawls blankly and Chan Yeol actually leans against his doorframe tiredly, pinching at the bridge of his nose when he can feel himself _literally_ going lightheaded.

 

“That’s so fucking offensive, Se Hun-ah.” He sighs.

 

“It’s the truth. I’m already so poor, I don’t want to be catching your poor vibe too. It’ll make me poorer. It’s the whole Yin Yang shit, don’t you know? ” The other man says.

 

Chan Yeol decides to cross over Jong Dae’s log of a body, ignoring the – “I’m not even dead yet, why are you crossing my body like that, Frodo! So disrespectful!” as he walks towards the dining table and smacks Se Hun’s head before heading towards the kitchen for the bloody cold drink he desperately needs. And when he sees that all the bottled drinks are empty, but still sitting in their slots by the door of the fridge, he closes the door and actually prostrates himself to his knees, leaning his head against the fridge with a long groan.

 

“Oh yeah, forget to tell you that we’re out of cold drinks.” Jong Dae cries out from the floor, high pitch voice making all the way into the kitchen.

 

“Then refill it back with the tap water or something if you’d known!” He screams back.

 

“No one has got the time for that, we all have finals. Be more considerate, man.” Se Hun says back, and Chan Yeol, for the first time in a long while, genuinely feels like crying real tears.

 

He misses his mom and sister.

 

===

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol like wtf is this even? I'll die if I get roommates like Jongdae and Sehun, shit hahhaa


	6. True Feeling

 

 

It's cold out, take my coat now

I wore them just for you, ooh, ooh

I feel you in my bones now

Feel you through and through, ooh, ooh

It might get hard when you growing older

But I'll be here and I'll be your shoulder

I can see it now, I can see it now

 

It's me and you, ooh

True feeling, it's a true feeling

It's me and you, ooh

True feeling, it's a true feeling

 

**[[True Feeling](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MuSpStnW_cQ)]**

===

 

There are many scenarios in which Chan Yeol have had imagine how he would come out to his friends. Really. He pictures talking about it over dinner or mah-jong games and shit. He imagined them reacting violently, Jong Dae especially, because while the man never mentions anything about being a homophobic, the smaller man is known to have a strong reaction to almost anything in all honesty. Se Hun will probably be the most chill about it because his whole life is basically about conspiracy theory itself. He’ll probably be the one most nonchalant about it, while Kyung Soo won’t give a hoot seeing the man doesn’t give two shits if they are even dead.

 

But then this shit happens. Last paper finally over and done with three hours ago and now all of them are finally hanging out at their usual bar. All guys, and no girlfriend.

 

Friendship.

 

Chan Yeol read many mystical theories surrounding it and the extreme lengths friendship brings to a person from the few fictions when he was younger. Loyalty stands as a foundation that builds a concrete bond between people, and often he’s heard that friendship offers a special kind of love. A missing puzzle to a person because hell, friendship makes a man invincible, you know? You can fly, you can beat the crap out of anyone, and that’s okay. Because true friends won’t bail you out of jail, but they will be there to pick you up and tell people of your grand story so you can learn a shit or two about growing up.

 

At times like this, Chan Yeol tends to allow his imagination runs wild, thinking and wondering which one of his friends would really bail him out if he was to do stupid shit. He thinks about Baek Hyun, because they were best friends first before they turn to lovers, and he’d like to think that his boyfriend will probably be worried, but angry too because while he might not be a saint, he’s a man of morale. He will probably leave Chan Yeol a night in to consider all the bad decisions the tall man has ever made. He thinks about Se Hun too. The little shit would probably tweet crazy theories about him and he won’t be surprised if some dramatic fake sad back story got involved. He thinks about Kyung Soo, and he decides not to dwell on it because fucker won’t even care if Chan Yeol is dead, but he’ll probably be pleased to get rid of him.

 

So when it comes down to it, he thinks that Jong Dae will probably be the one wreaking havoc and try to bail him out.

 

“I’m gonna go and take a piss.” He calls out over the loud bar.

 

“Ugh, way to go to ruin this good pint of _yellow_ beer, dude.” Jong Dae whines from across of him.

 

“The state of your bladder is really none of my concern, Frodo.” Se Hun says blankly from next to the smaller man while Kyung Soo is giving him a blank stare and a weird thumb up, probably already little loose from the few shots he’s had down earlier.

 

“Go make daddy proud, boy.” Baek Hyun finally grins from next to him with a pat to his back that sends tendrils of warmth down his spine.

 

===

 

He looks up from the sink when Jong Dae walks into the washroom later. The man has a grin on like how he usually would and he approaches the tall man easily.

 

“Hey there cutie, tell me. How do you spell ‘me’?” His friend asks.

 

“Me? As in M and E?”

 

“Oh, but you forgot the ‘D’.”

 

“What? But there’s no _D_ in ‘Me’?”

 

“Well, not yet –”

 

“Oh piss off, you motherfucker.”

 

Jong Dae’s high pitch laugh is infectious, and it’s not long before the tall man is snorting after him.

 

“Nice one, though.” He says.

 

The man is quiet as he eyes Chan Yeol washing his hand. It’s weird, but the tall man has given up a long time ago to argue logic and decency when it comes to his friends.

 

“Can I ask you something, though?” Jong Dae suddenly asks after a while, his huge Cheshire grin now turns into a small smile that strangely always seem to win any ladies over.

 

“No, I _can’t_ marry you. Your girlfriend might not be here, but her small size won’t stop her from cutting my dick off.” He laughs it off as he turns the faucet off and sprinkles his fingers dry.

 

“ _Yeah_ , about that.” His friend trails off, and Chan Yeol actually turns to face the smaller man with a confused tilt of an eyebrow as he leans against the counter, hands folding across his chest.

 

“What’s up? Is everything okay?” He asks.

 

Jong Dae ruffles his hair while glancing at the door of the washroom. He looks nervous, feet shuffling about a little here and there before he finally moves and settles down right across the tall man. Chan Yeol eyes him a little worriedly. He knows that that was unnecessary, but seeing a person for almost every day for the past four years tend to make people form a soft spot for them, and although Chan Yeol tells the short man all the time that he’s a shit to his parade, his friend’s wellbeing _matters_ , believe it or not.

 

Jong Dae doesn’t say anything for a while, and Chan Yeol’s a patient man. So he didn’t push him and instead wonders to himself _why_ they have to do this **here** of all places. Men’s washroom is not exactly a place fit for a heart-to-heart conversation, but he thought _meh_. Better here where there’s only the two of them than back at the bar with half of the patron are people that they actually know. Literally.

 

“You know, Se Hun vehemently speculated about it in our second year, but I didn’t believe him back then. Even Kyung Soo did mention about it once or twice, but I thought he was being his usual dick self. But Seul Gi asked last month, and I just –” Chan Yeol eyebrows furrowed when the man sighs, “I notice that you guys have been, y’know, _weird_.”

 

“’ _You’_ guys?” He asks, confusion fills his head and he blinks when Jong Dae finally snaps his head up and catches the tall man’s eyes. While he gets a bad feeling from the determined look his friend has on his face, nothing prepares him for the bomb Jong Dae drops a mere five seconds later –

 

“Are you and Baek Hyun dating?”

 

Well, **fuck**.

 

He feels the cold enveloping him first before panic surges through his whole chest. His eyes bulges, his stomach drops, his fingers turn cold and his head feels light. Air thin, it’s hard to breath.

 

“J-Jong Dae-yah –” He begins to stutter, throat suddenly so dry and feet wobbly.

 

“Look,” The man interrupts. “I’m not mad. It’s weird, two men being together is strange and, y’know, _wrong_ , but I’m not mad about it.” Jong Dae says.

 

The word ‘ _wrong’_ stings him a whole lot truth to be told, and he’s already clenching his fingers into a fist before even thinking it through, because how _dare_ he.

 

“Don’t be mad, Chan Yeol-ah, just listen to me first.” Jong Dae eyes his clenched fist. “While I might not be the most open minded person in this town, you guys are my friends. So I’m okay with it. I just want to know if it’s true.”

 

“And what’s wrong if it’s true?” He seethes out before he could even help it and at Jong Dae’s slow shake of his head, Chan Yeol is stuck in between lashing out or just being sad.

 

Sad, because Chan Yeol is a man of sentiment. His future is always _something_ that he pictures with all his friends in it despite how shitty they are. So the idea of Jong Dae rejecting them is the first crack to that idealistic image, he supposes.

 

“Look man, don’t get all hostile with me.” Jong Dae says a little too defensively. “I know you two are probably the most level headed out all of us so I’m sure you guys have thought it through and through before deciding to date. It’s just that I feel a little, you know, left out if it’s true.”

 

He thinks the world stops for a second when Jong Dae says that. His clenching fist loosens, and his shoulders sag. Jong Dae looks at him right in the eye, ever the daring and confrontational.

 

“Huh?” It’s pathetic how the anger that is building up in his head dissipates just as soon as they came when Jong Dae says that, because truthfully, the confusion from the man’s words leave him _flabbergasted_. Chan Yeol is not even sure if he’s hearing the man correctly, because left out? _What_? And now that the cloud of red haze smokes away, he notices that the frown his friend is wearing is not that one of disgust or anger. He just looks dejected. A little sad, even, but most of all –

 

Is he sulking?

 

“You guys have like, what, _three_ years to actually discuss this with me. I mean, I tell you all the shit I got from all the girls I chased after. So I thought we’re like, bros for life and shit.”

 

“I –” he starts to say, “I mean, what?” heartbeat going a little crazy because in all honesty, he’s torn in between feeling dejected from the hurt he just had felt a moment before and the new sight of the short man’s gaze.

 

While he’s not ready to come out to his friend, too scared actually with the thought of getting denied of his sexuality because this is the real world they’re living in after all. They’re in Seoul, where people aren’t actually that accepting when it comes to two men being in love. He’s a practical man, and he knows people would rather be ignorant to that concept, living in their bubble of idealistic world where people like Baek Hyun and he does _not_ exist. While he knows that he sounds hypocritical for still referring to what they have as **not right** , it just can’t be helped that the whole idea of it has been ingrained in his head since he was a kid.

 

A man for a woman just like a woman for a man.

 

So the concept of Jong Dae actually looking at him in this way with no trace of disgust is something that he never anticipated and it’s leaving him a little lost and slow. Confused at what emotion to settle on that the anger and hurt he had felt in beginning just died down in a snap.

 

“Yeah?” His friend barks out a little defensively.

 

Jong Dae is still looking at him, almost expectantly even and Chan Yeol can feel his palm starts to sweat, cold fingers turning icier.

 

“Are you,” He starts to say, swallowing a little. “Are you actually m-mad because we didn’t tell you? I mean,” He raises his voice in disbelief, “You don’t find it, you know, weird or d-disgusting?” Jong Dae actually has the gull to look away with a scowl as he crosses his arms across his chest, but most of all, he looks a little sad and down.

 

“What? Disgusting –um, _no_? It’s weird, you guys are shit, but so what? It was an important time, a serious issue at that. More importantly, you two are taking the world heads on in you amore escapade. I’m just bumped out that you guys didn’t even consult me or shit. We’re friends, no? Friends are supposed to suffer together and stuff, y’know?”

 

 **Huh**.

 

Just look at that.

 

Chan Yeol knows that it’s inappropriate, but the relief that that fills him at the thought that Jong Dae doesn’t even seem the slightest disgusted at the knowledge of him _being_ in a relationship with Baek Hyun makes the tall man snorts before he yowls out an obscene laugh. Never mind that Jong Dae actually whines when he does that, but the fact that his friend is actually accepting him is more than enough and he doesn’t know why Jong Dae is even hugging him or since when his chortling laughter turns into a sobbing mess.

 

Jong Dae is framed in a small built, his shoulders are lean, but as he presses the tall man’s head to the crook of his neck and pats at Chan Yeol’s head like he’s just some random huge dog, he just seems so _big_ that Chan Yeol couldn’t help the tears that just stream down his face because his friend accepts _them_. Accepts **Chan Yeol** and he grabs at Jong Dae’s back, fingers clutching the soft fabric of his jumper and his shoulders shake as he cries.

 

“Dude, c’mon.” Jong Dae says, but it hurts just so fucking much.

 

His chest is clenching around his lung so hard, torturing the poor organ really, and swallowing is shit because his throat feels so constricted and his torso feels so tight. He can feel how hard his shoulders are shaking, he knows he’s an ugly crier, but he really just can’t help it. 

 

“I love him.” He finally chocks out, relieved, happy, but just so sad too. “I love him so much, Jong Dae-yah, I know it’s wrong, it’s not right –but I really, _really_ love him!” He wails. The arm around his shoulder only seems to tighten at each of his sob, and Chan Yeol can’t even tell what he’s feeling anymore.

 

“Yeah, and he loves you too, so why the hell are you crying like a five year old!” Jong Dae says with a shaky voice.

 

“I love him,” He says again. “I really love him, Jong Dae-yah, I can’t live without him, please –you **have** to understand!” He cries and hugs his friend tighter.

 

Jong Dae doesn’t say anything after that despite how Chan Yeol knows physical contact like this discomforts him.

 

See, friendship tends to produce unexpected things like this. Giving birth to unexpected acceptance that Chan Yeol never knows is possible at all, because he imagines hardships. He imagines keeping this secret his whole life and live a kind of lonely life where only he and Baek Hyun are the only two people in this world that knows of their feeling for each other, but Jong Dae is holding on to him so tightly now. Just accepting, and the tall man just doesn’t know how to come to term with his friend taking all of him in now _so_ easily like this.

 

Like a dream.

 

He always pictures his coming out story to be filled with more grandeur and drama. He pictures a lot of screaming, frustration and anger. But he never imagines it to be in a smelly public washroom where his best friend is whining a poor attempt of comforting words with him, hugging him so tightly and telling him how sorry he is for not being able to be more helpful despite how fine everything is. The relief that fills him has no word for it, because truthfully, Chan Yeol never knows how much he actually seeks for his friend’s acknowledgement and approval until the man tells him that _“Everything will be fine. You can’t live without us, anyway.”_

 

They said that friendship is another form of love. The special kind. He wonders why he ever overlooks that part when he’s with his friends.

 

Suffice to say, when the two walk out of the washroom and Jong Dae slaps his back with a huge grin, he just has to stop a little as he watches the small man re-joins their gang and he has to think why he never realises that the idea of the small man to be really okay with it is possible at all. How he’s really a good friend despite his rotten spoilt rich kid attitude. His eyes feel tired, and Baek Hyun is eyeing him worriedly because Chan Yeol is 100% sure that his puffy eyes and red nose are obvious as shit. But his boyfriend didn’t ask, and Se Hun took the whole scene as a green light to ask –

 

“So tell us, who gets the ass? Surely not Baek Hyun, Chan Yeol has such flat and skinny buns, it’ll hurt anyone’s dick.”

 

“Dude,” Baek Hyun groans.

 

“Too soon, man.” Jong Dae moans.

 

“Baek Hyun has better ass,” Kyung Soo remarks.

 

And yeah.

 

That night, Chan Yeol thinks that his friends are kinda cool.

 

When all five of them went back to Chan Yeol’s apartment that night, Se Hun almost had a hysteric fit, face pale and eyes teary when they saw Mrs Lee’s eighteen year old son making out with Mrs Jang against the middle aged wife’s car. Lips puffy, shirts crumpled and his hand under her skirt. Jong Dae barfed out his dinner in the middle of the parking lot at the sight, the two caught couple screamed and scramble away with red face and Se Hun actually planted his face against Kyung Soo’s shoulder as he actually cry real ugly tears with the whole snot package. What surprised him the most was Kyung Soo’s comforting hand as he patted Se Hun’s head and said out loud “ _Well done_.”

 

But, yeah.

 

He still thinks that they are cool.

 

===

 

One can’t argue that one of the best things about summer is probably the plentiful of music festival they can rave at. Sure, clubs are hot shit because Chan Yeol likes loud places with loud music and good round of beers, but with music festivals? Babes. There will be **hot** babes all around him, good music to dance to from evening until early in the morning. Endless release of energy, he lives for that kind of shit, he thinks.

 

Sure, music is music, but the hot pants, crop tops, smooth white fair thighs, the list is endless and the best of all? Baek Hyun’s knowing smirk that will somehow always lead to the impromptu blow jobs in the cubicle of the mobile toilets because his boyfriend is such a jealous motherfucker, Chan Yeol would be jumping later with purple hickeys all over his neck.

 

He’s not a masochist per say, but he likes riling Baek Hyun up just for the hell of it.

 

They’ve just had their last paper a week ago, and seeing that everyone is going separate ways soon, they all actually looked forward to this as a start to their summer break.

 

The grassy ground vibrates from the loud bass, the crowd is there, but still building and the sun is just about to set. Chan Yeol thinks he looks hot in loose white muscle tee, loose washed blue denim shorts that stop just at his knees with black and white chequered shirt tied around his waist. He knows there is few bite marks littering along his ribs, visible through the huge armhole, but he sort of doesn’t care about it too. He did worst to Baek Hyun’s inner thighs.

 

Chan Yeol is a vain prick, he knows it by heart, because he knows he has the look, the style, the height, and to have a person like Baek Hyun kissing him all over every night kinda boost up a man’s confidence, y’know?

 

“I’m gonna get so smashed tonight, no one will stop me unless I’m murdering someone’s kid.” Jong Dae exclaims from next to him in a loud cheer, feet shuffling a little with his head bobbing to the beat as they walk towards the middle of the field, trying to get nearer to the stage.

 

Colours play off from the huge screen in spectrum of neon, and already, chicks holding weird flags are walking around with glitters on their face. He knows that they will be hanging around their boyfriend’s shoulders once everything heats up, blocking the stage from sight like dicks and the opening act from the local DJ is steadily heating up the whole ambience.

 

“You’re too scrawny to even be thinking about murdering anyone, Jong Dae-yah, what are you even talking about.” Baek Hyun laughs, teeth white and just fucking radiant in loose white short-sleeve tee tucked into washed blue skinny jeans with rips around his knees. He has folded the sleeve of his tee, showing off toned lean arms and Chan Yeol finds it bothering how hot he thinks the numbers of leather and chain bracelets he has on him. His nails were painted obnoxiously in black when he hung out at Chan Yeol’s place the night before. Seul Gi was there as she passed around neon led bracelet around for everyone. She sorts of always has a thing for Baek Hyun’s fingers, Chan Yeol feels kinda thankful that she did it, because the contrast of fair skin and black nail polish makes his boyfriend looks just attractive as fuck.

 

“Yeah man, like, can you even reach their neck?” Chan Yeol smirks, fist bumping with a grinning Baek Hyun, and Jong Dae actually halts in his walking, turning to them with an affronted look.

 

“Look Frodo Baggins of the Bag End, as a dick with bleached pink unicorn hair, you have no right to contradict me, asshole. Not on middle Earth, and _definitely_ not in this life, man.” Jong Dae growls and Baek Hyun doubles over, chocked with laughter in response, prompting an expected middle finger from the other man. “You know what, you two unicorn haired homo cunts have no business talking shit about me, so stay in your lane, man.” He groans.

 

“Ooh, listen to that Chan Yeol?” Baek Hyun croons.

 

“Hot babe over there is dirty talking us.” Chan Yeol claims.

 

“As much as I like you calling me a hot babe, Chan Yeol, you’re being rude as fuck. Just so you know.”

 

He says that, but then he swings his arms around the two other men’s shoulders, pulling them into his pace as they head towards the middle ground, all laughing like the idiots they really are. True to his words a week ago, everything _is_ fine and nothing changes in their group dynamic. If there’s any, now Se Hun and Jong Dae are just more brutal with their lewd gay sex jokes that Kyung Soo somehow was robbed into. Especially after Se Hun revealed that he actually _did_ heard the two going at it to explain how Chan Yeol’s name had magically renamed to ‘ _Princess Diana’_ in his phone. He no longer calls Chan Yeol Frodo now, and while to evolve away from a Hobbit should make him feel good, to be called _Princess_ is not a development that he really wants.

 

Kyung Soo joins them later that night with a grinning high looking Oh Se Hun. _“We did shots_.” Kyung Soo explained. “ _Vodka.”_ Se Hun supplemented and Chan Yeol really didn’t want to know why Kyung Soo even has vodka and shot glasses in his car in the first place. All of them are probably being an embarrassment to mankind for dancing like retarded seals in the midst of everything when Jong Dae’s girlfriend arrives with her troop of hot friends, but not that Chan Yeol cares anyway.

 

The music is good, all of them are having a blast and Baek Hyun having a shuffling competition with some random girl is embarrassing, but his boyfriend is one motherfucking charming bitch that he can’t help from feeling a little jealous when the girl touches him here and there.

 

“Yo, sexy man!” Someone calls out from next to him and he smiles a little when he sees Ye Rim bumping her small shoulder against his arm.

 

“You’re so tiny, Ye Rim, you’d be game over if there’s a stampede fest!” He laughs, voice loud because everything is just so fucking _loud_. She grins back beautifully.

 

“I’m not tiny, you’re just a humongous Godzilla, Chan Yeol.” She says, eyelashes flutter cutely.

 

Dancing with her is fun, in a strange way. Not because he’s interested in her in any way, it’s mostly fun because she’s a fun friend. But when she turns around and presses her back against him, starting to sway her hips almost a little suggestively, Chan Yeol couldn’t explain the sudden surge of panic that starts to bloom at the pit of his tummy, eyes widening by seconds. She turns her head sideways, long hair whipping along as she eyes him with a challenging smirk, the tall man is torn in between wanting to push her away or straight up just run to his boyfriend.

 

Towards a staring Byun Baek Hyun who’s looking his way from just next to him, jumping with Oh Se Hun.

 

When Ye Rim turns her head back towards the stage, still grinding against him, Chan Yeol didn’t bother trying to cover anything as he mouths _“Help me!”_ at the other smaller man, and Baek Hyun, being a dick that he is actually has the gall to smirk and shrugs his shoulders as if to say that – _“It’s not my problem.”_

 

Chan Yeol didn’t even try to stop and think as he stretches his arm out and _really_ grabs at the other man’s wrist, tugging him close and Baek Hyun laughs out loudly, catching Ye Rim’s attention. He jumps in front of her, pushing his back against her and end up sandwiching the girl, but she only laughs out very loudly, matching the smaller man’s.

 

“C’mon man, Baek Hyun-nie here needs the attention too!” the man says and Chan Yeol can’t believe how relieved he is when Ye Rim plays along with Baek Hyun’s weird girly grinding against her, even to the point of slapping the smaller man’s hips playfully and yowls a weird cowboy “ _Yehah_!” sound.

 

===

 

The thing is, they probably should have heeded Kyung Soo when the man told them that they best hurry or they’ll miss the last train. They should’ve listened, because Chan Yeol is broke as fuck to afford the night taxis and although Baek Hyun probably is loaded to the brim, he’s left his wallet at Chan Yeol’s place, ID, for some reason he can’t remember, with Chan Yeol. But really though, with a huge rave like this, who in their right mind would want to leave in the middle of it? It’s a known fact that the best DJs would usually spin after midnight. Kyung Soo is probably taking the piss because after Jong Dae crashes his car two weeks ago, he’s the only one with the car. That night, Jong Dae, along with his girlfriend and Se Hun have had already book a spot each in his car and Chan Yeol and Baek Hyun sort of have become the leftover baggage.

 

The six of them were sandwiched inside Kyung Soo’s very small car until the station near to Baek Hyun’s apartment. After that, it will be just another 20 minutes’ walk and while it’s not that bad of a distance, walking at 3.45am after eight hours of endless jumping and dancing is just pushing his feet to death. He thinks that they sort of owe Kyung Soo a little for actually having the heart, no matter how black it actually is, to offer them a lift. He thinks that he might cry a little from the man’s _very_ rare showcase of generosity. He thinks that he cries easily these days.

 

 _“You’re not coming to the tomorrow work ethics workshop, huh?”_ Baek Hyun asked suspiciously while they were in the car earlier, crushed between Chan Yeol and the window. Kyung Soo didn’t say anything back then, because next week is going to be their last week before summer break and no one wants to be there. But the university requires the students who will be going for their internship next semester to attend a workshop on working ethics and shit, Chan Yeol guesses that the slight smirk the driver had on his face was a clear enough of an answer. He squeezed his boyfriend’s hand in response, and the slight red flushing Baek Hyun’s ear resulted from the chorus of their friends’ disgusted groans at the open PDA made his heart throbs a little. Especially when his boyfriend squeezes his hand in return.

 

 _“Disgusting shits.”_ Jong Dae had groaned.

 

 _“Get a room.”_ Se Hun told them.

 

 _“Niiiiice.”_ Seul Gi had smirked.

 

The air is refreshing out there by the sidewalk now. There’s barely any car on the road and everything is so still – _quiet_. Chan Yeol usually like loud places, but the contrast of silence is rather nice too. Especially like this, walking side by side with Baek Hyun under the canopy of trees with endless of green leafs. He’s not romantic, per say, but sneaking a glance or two every once in a while to see the spectrum of orange street lights shadowing his lover’s face might make his heart skips a beat or two, he’s not gonna lie.

 

The way his torso clenches in at the man’s facial should be painful by theory, but Chan Yeol might be a little tipsy from the few cans of beers he’d gulped down earlier. Sure, he’s approaching soberness by every ticking seconds, but he wonders if the clearness that starts to surround his head actually makes the sight just more fucking _blinding_.

 

“Stop staring Park Chan Yeol-ssi, you’re making me blush like a school girl.” Baek Hyun grins when he catches one of the tall man’s stares, hands shoved into the pocket of his skinny jeans from the cold. The way he’s smiling is full of mischief, teeth white and sharp and Chan Yeol couldn’t help from grinning back, already feeling so drunk just from hearing the shorter man’s voice despite nearing his sombreness.

 

“You’re one hell of an ugly school girl, Baek Hyun-ah.” He says, eyeing Baek Hyun’s identical bleached light hair, once magenta, but now faded to a soft shade of pink. He thinks that the combination of the man’s milky skin and the light hair colour makes him look radiant to be quite honest, but the bleaching makes Baek Hyun’s already coarse hair even frizzier than it was before, he kinda misses the man’s silky black hair back when they first met during their first year.

 

After the rows of shop lots will be more rows of apartment’s blocks. They still have ten more blocks to cover until Baek Hyun’s unit. Baek Hyun is now walking only few steps ahead, and the man is walking rather languidly, feet probably sore. He quickens his step to catch up to the shorter man and Baek Hyun’s startled cry when he envelopes his arms around the other’s shoulders makes him grin, especially when he is slumping his whole weight onto the man with all his might.

 

“Chan Yeol!” Baek Hyun groans, halting his steps as he turns his face sideway, trying to catch the tall man’s eyes.

 

“I’m tired, _daddy_ , carry me home?” He says with a shit eating grin.

 

“D-daddy –the _fuck_? No way. You’re heavier than me, get off!” His boyfriend groans.

 

“But my feet are sore!”

 

“Yeah, so are mine, asshole!”

 

Baek Hyun says that, but Chan Yeol is already climbing onto the man’s back, pulling a sharp curse from the short man as he wraps his feet around Baek Hyun’s thighs in a force piggyback.

 

“Chan Yeol!” Baek Hyun cries out, body doubling over and hands fumbling as they try to place a grip around the tall man’s thighs. He can feel Baek Hyun’s body shakes from the stress of another heavy weight. “Dude, seriously, I can’t walk!”

 

“You told me just two nights ago that I’m your princess.” He grins when Baek Hyun attempts to straighten his body, hands still holding onto Chan Yeol’s thighs tightly.

 

“You’re one motherfucking fat princess with long limbs, Chan Yeol, you’re heavy as fuck. And everyone knows people talk shit when having mind blowing sex!” Baek Hyun complains, and groans over Chan Yeol’s _“Mind blowing sex? See, this princess_ **does** _know his stuff.”_ but he jumps a little to fit the tall man’s tight grip up to his waist instead and he’s already starting to walk anyway. Each of the step he takes after that is painstakingly long, it’s rather laughable, to be quite honest. Chan Yeol hums while Baek Hyun carries him with heavy breathing. They don’t usually do this kind of shit in public, too flashy he always think, but something about being alone this early in the morning makes Chan Yeol wants to push their boundary a little.

 

 _“It's me and you, ooh! True feeling, it's a true feeling!”_ He sings out loud, pulling an angry, _“Stop singing so near to my ear, asshole!”_ from his boyfriend, but not that he cares.

 

After that last few steps, Baek Hyun finally stops. They still have to cover seven more blocks, but his boyfriend is already shaking so bad. He knows he shouldn’t be laughing his ass off, but he howls out like an unsightly witch anyway. Baek Hyun has never been known for his strength and his heavy wheezing is a fucking testament.

 

“Need to work on that stamina, babe.” He chuckles finally.

 

“Oh fuck off, man. Seriously, I’m _dying_.” His boyfriend wheezes.

 

“Don’t complain. You should be carrying me bridal-style you know. I’m your fucking princess.” Chan Yeol grins, kissing Baek Hyun’s hot ear with a loud obnoxious smooching sound and he smiles when they turn red.

 

“Not in this life, Park Chan Yeol, you’ll break my arms off.” Baek Hyun murmurs, and Chan Yeol drops another kiss onto the red ear just for the hell of it.

 

“How unromantic.” He whispers.

 

“Romance has never been my forte. Thought we’ve established this.”

 

“Yeah? But I still love you a lot, though.” He grins.

 

Baek Hyun only groans in response and something about everything just makes saying it feels so fucking good.

 

**I love you.**

 

On the hindsight of everything, to see two male with bleached unicorn hair showcasing their PDA session this openly must be unsightly. But there’re only the two of them by the side road, it’s so fucking early in the morning and Chan Yeol is feeling all sorts of butterflies wreaking havoc in his tummy.

 

“Hey, you too, do you love me a lot?” He asks, teasing, because he knows the answer to that stupid question.

 

But is it really stupid, though?

 

There’s nothing feminine about any of them at all other than their hair colour and even that was the result of lost bet in a game of poker they had last week.  

 

But shit.

 

Park Chan Yeol is in love with Byun Baek Hyun.

 

And love?

 

Love.

 

Chan Yeol likes being in love.

 

“Yeah, plenty enough until we both grow old and ugly and die, shit, what luck is this.”

 

**I love you.**

**I love you so much.**

 

He read somewhere that love is like morphine. He’s not that deep of a person who’s connected with his emotion and stuff, per say, but Chan Yeol likes reading stupid shit on the internet. He’s read that there’s actually an endorphin theory of love in human chemistry. That when two people fall in love, there’s this plethora of endorphins released. A good feeling, body’s natural morphine and this actually contribute to the pleasure feeling of _being_ in love.

 

You know, the stupid shit that he feels every time he’s with Baek Hyun.

 

Love is not a bad thing, but love makes Chan Yeol feels and does weird shit that challenges his gruff personality and turns him into this heap of hopeless smitten fucker over his smaller boyfriend.

 

He says that Baek Hyun is small, but that is solely because the man is 11cm shorter than him and has lean pretty fingers and small neck. While he thinks that Baek Hyun’s beauty can never be rivalled by any planets or stars in this universe, he also knows and fully aware that the man has such a plain face and plain sense of fashion. He thinks that his deep rooted feeling for his lover paints a different image of him in his head, because every time Baek Hyun walks into his frame of vision, he feels winded. Blinded. Because he thinks the man is so bright, he can probably light up any dark places with just a stupid smile.

 

Yeah.

 

Chan Yeol knows how royally fucked he is over his boyfriend, but Chan Yeol is 22. He thinks he’s still young, the world is still too big for him and he’s still content over where he’s currently standing. He realises now that really, despite everything and shit, he and Baek Hyun are just two idiots in love.

 

Love.

 

Yup.

 

 **Love**.

 

“I really love you so much, Baek Hyun-ah.”

 

-End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot woot! It’s done! With this, I can safely say that ‘Two Idiots in Love’ has finally come to its end! Anyway, so, the come out scene did happen in this chapter. I know, it’s a little dramatic and serious, and think about it. All of them had their doubts about ChanBaek and had plentiful of time to think about it. With the characterisation of everyone I portrayed in here, I would think that Jong Dae will be the one that might have a chance of reacting negatively to it. But if you put his personality into this equation, you can also see that rather than outrightly rejecting them, he would feel more dejected that he wasn’t able to be more helpful or just be there for them, y’know? I mean, if I were to base this on my friends, I know and actually saw how they reacted when one of our friends actually came out. While some of the guys were weird out by it, most of them were rather cool about it.
> 
> I hope that that explains enough?
> 
> But on another hand, how was this, though? Okay? Nay? Just hit me up in the comment below and let me know!
> 
> p/s: Thumbs up for the housewife affair in the parking lot XD
> 
> p/s: Double thumbs up for the smut-free chapter lol

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> a/n: Ok, truthfully, I’ve had this fic for a while. But, you know. I love the details, so it took me longer to tweak it until I’m satisfied and so here we are. Anyway the smut is short, but we can’t now be all greedy shouldn’t we? Hahaha.
> 
>  
> 
> So there’s that. How was it? Okay? Nay? Drop me a comment or two and lemme know!
> 
>  
> 
> -bluecoins


End file.
